It's all for you
by Sabrina2001
Summary: Chapter 7 finally added April 18th, 2001. AAMRN, romance fluff. This is the real Sabrina, so please read and review. I want to reach my goal of 100 reviews. I know it seems impossable so make it possable read and review! Thank you for all the reviews I ha
1. It's all for you Chapter 1: I will for y...

****

Disclaimer~ I don't own Poke'mon, Nintendo, Game Freak or any of those other major companies. Maybe one day I will but for now I don't.

A/N: This is my final story for a while, a long while actually. Due to family problems I will unable to post none the less use the computer. Hopefully I will by September at the most. I hope you all enjoy this and chapter two is due out whenever my friend will get to post it. Hopefully sooner or later. I am moving to Portland, Maine. I miss you all and I want to dedicate this fic, to all of you especially: Blue9Tiger, Ash's #1 Fan, Mewberries, Misty, Ash, Shagti2. Legacy, Wind, Trish, StarGlider, Sweetie Pie, and many others. If I forgot you I am terribly sorry. Love you all. Hopefully this won't be my last story. I hate saying goodbye so I pretend we just met and I am saying hello.

Type~ AAML

Rating~ G

Ages~

Ash: 13

Misty: 14

Brock: 17 

Enjoy!!!

It's all for you

Chapter One: For you I will

__

It's all for you, yes it's true, baby it's all for you,

If you really want it, It's all for you, 

If you got to have it, It's all for you,

Baby it's all for you, I did it all for you, It's all for you.

"It's all for you." Janet Jackson sang to her crowd.

"Wow, she's really amazing." Misty commented.

"Yeah, but not as amazing as you." Brock said, "You, Nurse Joy."

"Come on lover boy, Nurse Joy has a brain." Misty sighed as she once again dragged off lover boy, Brock.

"Anyways Nurse Joy do you know when my Poke'mon will be ready?" Ash asked.

"Most likely first thing in the morning." Nurse Joy replied, "Till then you three are welcome to stay in the Center."

"Thank you." Ash added.

"Thank you so much." Misty added, "I've been waiting forever for a bed."

"I've been waiting forever too." Brock sighed, "For a date with you."

"Heh, err I don't think so." Nurse Joy said sweatdropping.

"Call me!" Brock yelled as he was dragged to his room by the psycopathical, willing to use her mallet Misty.

"Goodnight Nurse Joy." Ash said as he followed the two.

**__**

It's all for you, yes it's true, baby it's all for you,

If you really want it, It's all for you,

If you got to have it, It's all for you,

Baby it's all for you, I did it all for you, It's all for you.

"Hmmm.. I wonder what's on television." Misty sighed as she gently laid Togepi down to sleep.

"Maybe a Poke'mon match!" Ash cheered.

"Maybe a breeding show with Suzie!" Brock yelled.

"Maybe a romantic movie." Misty added. Both boys looked at her as if she was crazy. She sighed, boys will be boys. All they think about. All they think about is everything but romance. For some reason nowadays romance has been a high topic for Misty. Yes she knew she was just hitting puberty. But she longed for someone to hold her in his arms, go for romantic walks along the beach even the dream of her first kiss arose in her new remodeling mind. 

"Misty come on, I don't want to watch a chick-flick!" Ash argued.

"You two always get to pick the movie!" Misty argued.

"I want to watch a Poke'mon match." Ash replied.

"And I want to see Suzie!" Brock interrupted.

"Well we can't all get what we want!" Misty argued.

"Well have a Poke'mon battle!" Ash cheered.

"We all know Pikachu can beat any of my Poke'mon in a flash." Misty whined.

"Are you chicken?" Ash teased.

"Are you calling me chicken?" Misty asked. The two stood face to face. Each breath gave the other more energy to argue. 

"No, I'm asking if you're chicken." Ash replied.

"Well I'm not!" Misty yelled, "You're on!"

**__**

If you say you need it, It's all for you, All for you,

If you really want it, Baby it's all for you,

Baby, baby, oh yeah baby, it's all for you,

If you got to have it, If you really need it, Baby it's all for you.

"One champion out of this minor league championship! Who will rival?" The announcer asked as he spoke for the crowd.

"Who won Misty?" Ash asked.

"You." Misty said under her breath.

"I didn't hear you." Ash teased.

"You." Misty said a bit louder.

"Who?" Ash asked once again.

"YOU!" Misty yelled.

Brock stood frozen after he heard the shriek of the one and only Misty's voice. He turned his attention to the small sofa in the room and sighed. Teens, two immature teens. He turned his attention back to the iron on his shirt he was ironing.

"Brock what's that smell?" Ash asked. Brock jumped in horror as he saw his shirt was found a lit.

"No! My favorite shirt." Brock cried.

"More like his only shirt." Misty whispered to Ash.

"Yeah." Ash whispered back.

~~Ten minutes later~~

"This is not funny." Brock said as he walked into the room.

"Yes it is." Misty replied as if she was about to burst out laughing.

"No it's not." Brock replied trying to hold his temper.

"Yes it is." Ash said as he tried to hold in his giggles.

"What is wrong with a pink shirt?!" Brock yelled.

"It's.." Misty began.

"Pink!" Ash burst out laughing.

"You two better shut up." Brock yelled.

"Fine, we will." Misty said as she slowly calmed down her laughs.

"Yeah sorry Brock." Ash apologized.

"Hello anyone there?" a familiar voice asked as she knocked on the door.

"Come in." Ash replied.

"Oh sorry to interrupt but..." Nurse Joy began.

"No need to apologize, just you coming in here is a wonderful gift!" Brock shouted.

"Come on lover boy." Misty sighed.

"Err, sorry to interrupt but I was wondering if there was a boy named Ash in here?" Nurse Joy asked.

"That's me." Ash replied.

"Good. Your mother is on the phone." Nurse Joy informed.

"Thank you Nurse Joy. I'll be down in a minute." Ash replied.

"Okay, night guys." Nurse Joy said as she walked out the door.

"Rejection." Brock said sadly, "Probably cause of this dumb pink shirt!" 

"Yeah whatever you say Brock." Misty sighed.

"I'll be right back guys!" Ash shouted as he ran downstairs anxious to talk to his mother.

Ash runs up to the videophone to see her smiling mother's face. 

"Hey mom!" Ash said with joy.

"Hi honey." Mrs. Ketchum replied, "How is everything?" 

"Great!" Ash replied, "We're in Sunshine City. We're at the Poke'mon Center having Pikachu and the others checked out."

"That's good. I'm just checking to see how you guys were doing." Mrs. Ketchum explained, "Well Professor Oak asked me to call you and see if you could do him a small favor."

"Sure what is it?" Ash asked.

"In Sunshine City there is a Professor by the name of Bella Nice. Professor Oak wonders if you would pick up some papers for him. They are very important in his research." Mrs. Ketchum explained.

"Sure will mom!" Ash asked anxiously.

"Okay she's at the Ritz Lab." Mrs. Ketchum informed. 

"Okay mom. I'll call you when I get them." Ash said.

"Bye honey, I love you." Mrs. Ketchum said.

"I love you too mom. Bye." Ash replied.

"Don't forget to change your you know what's everyday!" Mrs. Ketchum said smiling. Ash fell over anime style.

"Mom..." Ash said bashfully.

"I hate to embarrass you but you know your growing up and your body.." Mrs. Ketchum began.

"Mom please..." Ash said as he tried to stop his mother to go onto the topic of that subject.

"Alright dear just remember your a growing man." Mrs. Ketchum reminded her son.

"I love you mom. Bye." Ash said wanting to get rid of her mother.

"I love you too." Mrs. Ketchum replied, "Bye."

Ash hung up the phone. Puberty, God he hated that word, anything that related to growing up. He wanted to stay young, forever.

As he walked down to his room, he remembered his mother's words, 'A growing man'. Yes he was a growing man, or was he? 

"Hey Ash!" Misty yelled from the other end of the hall.

"Hey Mist.." Ash stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what Misty was wearing.

"What's the matter?" Misty asked. She looked amazing, at least in his eyes. She was wearing a blue silk nightgown. Hair wet and down.

"Oh nothing." Ash replied coming from out of his trance, "Nothing at all."

"Oh okay, well come on." Misty instructed, "Brock and I are watching this really cool movie."

"That sounds cool." Ash replied.

As the two walked together down the hall, many things pondered in their minds. The quiet, okay more like silent walk down to their rooms seemed like forever. Was Ash's mom right when she mentioned his body? Hormones.. he remembered Brock telling him once when he came out from his yearly physical. A word that meant nothing more then a flinch now started to get to his somewhat maturing brain. Somewhat... On the other hand Misty had a constant needing for love and feeling these last few weeks, on the contrary most likely because she just started to become a woman. Her monthly cycle. Crap this is what she least wanted. The feeling that she was growing up and she soon would need to take more responsibility to herself and her body. She sighs.

"Ash.. err what did your mom call about?" Misty broke the silence.

"Huh? Oh just to ask me to go see Professor Bella Nice." Ash explained, "For some papers for Professor Oak, and uh err... just a mom, son like discussion."

"Ah, the puberty talk." Misty sighed.

"Yeah how'd you know?" Ash asked stunned Misty would bring up such a topic.

"I Had it two months ago. Ugh, hated it." Misty explained.

"Oh." Ash replied. Complete silence again. Finally they reached the room, to see Brock on the mini sofa with a bag of popcorn in his hand wearing, err.. um, never mind lets no go there.

"Hey Brock." Misty greeted.

"Hey guys, what took you so long?" Brock asked.

"We weren't gone long." Ash replied.

"Oh, okay. Come on guys this movie is good." Brock explained.

**__**

It's all for you, Baby whatever you do,

Keep that in mind, Cause baby this is all for you, 

Baby, I want this all for you, You want this all for you,

All for you, All for you.

"That was so sad!" Ash cried.

"It was, I can't believe he died, and he was just about to marry her." Misty cried.

"I hate sad endings." Brock grumbled, "I'm going to bed!"

"What's up with him?" Misty asked in a whisper to Ash.

"I don't know, but it was so sad!" Ash bawled.

"I can't believe he died, she's all-alone now!" Misty continued to cry.

"Will you two shut up!" Brock yelled as he climbed in the bed.

"Sorry Brock!" misty replied.

"Sorry." Ash added.

"Let's get to bed to." Misty yawned, "My word it's midnight!"

"Goodnight Misty." Ash yawned.

"Goodnight Ash." Misty replied.

As they rested in their somewhat comfortable beds, they thought about life and even their short yet brain boggling discussion. Such a discussion brought chills down their spines. For two maturing teens use to think nothing more then pleasant days out by a pool or lake, but now. Now was a different story. Growing up took away their childhood and youth. Stripped them of their fun, and all out days. Why do I have to grow up? Misty an Ash both wished that they never had to. 

Changes meant a lot for someone. Whether it was moving away or growing. They meant something bad ahead or at least that was what the two thought. God knows they wanted to stay young forever but they both knew they would have to grow up...someday. Someday they would have to get old, and one day die. 

After a long night's thoughts they finally accomplished the goal of getting to sleep. Restfully they feel into the night's dreams and nightmares. The day had come to an end, a while back actually.

__

**It's all for you, baby, it's all for you, yes it is,**

Listen up here, It's all for you, Baby, baby, baby, It's all for you,

For you, For you, For you, Baby It's all for you,

It's all for you, It's all for you.

"Morning guys!" Brock said happily as he woke up Ash and Misty.

"Huh?" Ash asked sleepily.

"What?" misty added.

"Time to get up." Brock smiled.

"Jeez Brock it's seven a.m.!" Ash yelled.

"I know." Brock replied.

"If you know, go back to bed!" Misty argued.

"No way, you two kept me up all night!" Brock replied, "Tossing and turning!"

"But Brock." Misty whined.

"No buts, you two are getting up." Brock replied.

"Fine Brock!" Misty argued as she sat up in her bed.

"You too Ash." Brock said.

"Fine, can't a guy sleep?" Ash asked.

"No." Brock replied, "Now you two get dressed. We'll pick up Ash's Poke'mon and head for the next town."

"But we have to go to the Professor's place." Ash replied, "Professor Bella. My mom told me Professor Oak wanted me to pick up some papers for him."

"Oh okay." Brock sighed, "Bella, eh?"

"Yes." Ash replied.

"Hmmm, I wonder how old she is." Brock pondered.

"Here we go again." Misty added as she stepped out of bed, "I'm going downstairs and get up some breakfast."

"You know what I want?" Ash asked.

"Three pancakes, syrup. Two sausages, and a cup of chocolate milk." Misty replied.

"Exactly." Ash smiled.

"I'll be right back." Misty said as she walked off out of the room.

"So Ash.. What did your mom ask last night on the phone?" Brock asked.

"Just what's up and about the papers from Professor Bella." Ash paused after that. He was not about to go into a puberty talk.

"That's cool." Brock replied.

"Ring-Ring-Ring phone call." The phone rang causing Ash to startle.

"I got it." Ash said, "Hello?"

"Ash, your Poke'mon are ready in the clinic." Nurse Joy reported.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." Ash replied.

"Bye." Ash said.

"Bye." Nurse Joy replied.

Ash hung up the phone and turned around to see Brock going through his bag.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked.

"Trying to find something to wear, that's not pink!" Brock replied.

"This all won't fit you." Ash explained.

"I know." Brock sighed, "But Professor Bella won't like anyone in pink!" 

"Figures." Ash replied, "What's on television?"

Ash switched the television on and scanned through the channels till he came across a news special with Misty's sisters.

"Here we are in Sunshine City where the three Sensational Sisters are casting for the role of Cinderella in their so-called 'Big Spectacular'. We are here with Daisy. Can you tell me what you are looking for in the lead role of the play?" The report began.

"Like a young thirteen year old girl to play Cinderella. She needs to know how to swim and last underwater." Daisy answered.

"Do you think this will be as big as your last play in Cerulean City with your other sister Misty?" The reporter asked.

"That was a great show. If we had Misty back, this show would be perfect, but we know that the girl we pick will be just a great." Daisy replied.

"Thank you Miss Daisy, if you'd like to try out for the role please come to the Ritz Auditorium between noon and four p.m. today." The reporter explained.

"Hey Brock Misty's sisters are in town casting for a beautiful girl for their new play." Ash explained.

"Beautiful women?" Brock cocked and eyebrow.

"Yep." Ash replied.

"We have to go!" Brock yelled.

"But the papers.." Ash began.

"Papers, we can get them later." Brock explained, "I want to see pretty women."

"Fine, but right afterwards we will go get the papers." Ash explained.

"Great!" Brock cheered, "Now there's got to be something besides pink." 

"Hey guys can you open the door?" Misty yelled as she tried to knock on the door.

"Coming." Ash yelled as he hoped over the mini couch and opened the door. Before him he saw Misty caring a few boxes of food.

"Let me get some of those." Ash offered as he took a few boxes.

"Thanks." Misty replied.

"Did you know your sisters are in Sunshine City casting for a role of the next Cinderella.?" Ash asked.

"No." Misty replied.

"They are and we're going there." Ash explained, "Cause Brock wants to see girls."

"As always." Misty sighed.

**__**

It's all for you, If you really want it,

It's all for you, All for you,

If you got to have it, Baby it's all for you, 

It's all for you, All for you baby. 

****

"Well here we are." Ash explained as he pointed at a huge white building. A poster on the side gave a preview of the show. In a huge line stood over one hundred girls. 

"It's my lucky day!" Brock yelled.

"Like hello Misty." Violet greeted, "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Neither did I." Misty replied, "Quite a line."

"Yeah, there's a lot of talent so far." Violet explained, "Come on in." Misty and Ash followed her while Brock chased around girls in his pink shirt. This scaring away every girl he tried to talk to.

"You better tell Brock if he doesn't stop scaring the girls, we might not have any left." Violet giggled.

"Hey Brock, my sister's over here!" Misty yelled and in less than a second Brock ran over and went in his lover boy mode.

"Hello beautiful." Brock drooled, "Will you go out with me?" 

"Heh.. err I don't think so." Violet sweatdropped.

"Please, please Miss." Brock begged.

"No." Violet replied.

"Rejected.... again!" Brock cried.

"Well like anyways come on inside." Violet smiled.

"Thanks." Ash said.

~~Inside the building~~

"But I really worked hard for the part." a girl cried.

"I'm sorry, you just don't fit the description we need." Lily replied.

"Oh hello Misty, Ash, Brock." Daisy greeted.

"Hello." The three replied together.

"Next!" Daisy called out. A girl about Misty's age walked in. She had blonde hair and it was waist length. She wore flare jeans and a shirt that said angel on it.

"Hello my name is Rebecca and I would like to try out for the role." Rebecca stated.

"Okay, go to page.." Daisy began.

"I know the lines." Rebecca informed, "I have to go. I'm sorry. maybe one day we will meet again." She said it dramatically, just perfect.

"Perfect." Daisy smiled, "Please go see Lily so we can get some information." 

"Thank you." Rebecca replied.

"I think we got our girl." Daisy whispered to Misty.

"She was good." Misty replied, "Who's Prince Charming?"

"Most likely me." Daisy smiled, "If there's no boys willing to try out."

"I'll try out." Brock offered.

"To old." Lily replied, "But Ash is perfect!"

"Me?" Ash asked.

"Yes you." daisy giggled, "Please."

"Well..." Ash sweat dropped, "I don't know much about love plays."

"it'll be alright, It's just a kiss." Lily replied.

"Kiss?!" Ash said in horror.

"Please, Ash please." Lily begged.

"Fine." Ash grumbled.

"Thank you so much!" Lily said.

"Yes thank you." Daisy added. A kiss sounded to Misty, even if was with Ash. It would fulfill her dreams of her first kiss.

"Hey guys, do you think I can try out?" Misty asked, "I really like the last performance in Cerulean."

"You would be Cinderella?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah, is there something wrong?" Misty asked.

"No! it's perfect! Thank you so much." Lily replied.

"Uh-huh." Misty nodded, "But do I have to kiss him?"

"Yeah, it's part of the play." Daisy replied.

"Never mind! I won't kiss her!" Ash said in disgust. he really hurt her this time. She looked up with hurt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Misty." Ash apologized, "I'll do it."

"You will?" Misty asked.

"For you, I will." Ash replied.

"Oh thank you!" Misty replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled hi into a hug. 

"Uh-huh." Ash replied. 

**__**

It's all for you, Baby no one else but you,

All for you, Baby it's all for you,

If you really want it, It's all for you,

Just tell me, and then it's all for you, All for you.

"Practice Ash. You have to dive in perfectly." Daisy instructed, "You have all your lines down now just your dive."

"I'm working on it! I am seriously!" Ash replied.

"I know, just when you dive take you're left foot and lift from there." Daisy explained, "Try again."

"Oh boy." Ash sighed under his breath. He dived off perfectly this time.

"Perfect!" Daisy cheered.

"Really?" Ash asked.

"You did it amazingly." Daisy applauded.

"thank you." Ash replied.

"Go on to the costume room." Daisy instructed.

"Okay." Ash replied.

For you I will. He remembered what he had told Misty. Was that too not-Ash like? He usually didn't none the less wouldn't do something like that for a girl. 

"There you are Ash!" Misty called as she ran down to him. She was wearing a blue bathing suit with her hair down and her body sparkly with glitter.

"You look nice." Ash complimented.

"Thank you." Misty replied, "You need to get down to costumes and get you all set up." 

"Okay that's where I'm heading now actually." Ash explained.

"How was practice?" Misty asked.

"Hard." Ash replied, "Your sister's tough."

"Yeah but once you get to it, it's pie." Misty explained.

"Oh." Ash said, "Where's Brock and my Poke'mon?"

"Downstairs with some other actors." Misty explained.

"Can Pikachu come up here?" Ash asked.

"Sure!" Misty replied.

"I'm going to get him." Ash replied as he ran downstairs.

Ash and Misty we're really excited for the upcoming show, but a few girls wanted to deck Misty for taking away their chance at a part. But knowing Misty, she'd win. She didn't really worry about them. Just that kiss. What if she kiss wrong? What if her lips were dry? God kissing was a hard topic for such a young girl. And those words, 'For you I will'. Did he really mean that? Or did he want to cause a lot of girls would see him? What was his reason? Did he really care? Misty headed to the costume room to make sure everything was perfect for tomorrows show. The paper said there was an estimated 2,000 people coming. But the ticket sales show even more. She never performed in such a big crowd. Yes the one in Cerulean was huge but it was her hometown. This was a new place she never performed in front of these people. 

"I have to wear this?" Ash asked.

"Yes sir, it's appropriate for the role." Violet explained.

"Ash it isn't that bad!" Misty complimented.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu added.

"Fine, fine I will." Ash sighed, "Dumb stupid costume." Ash was dressed in a white pair of trunks and white see through shirt. It didn't fit him right but Violet said it'd be perfect underwater. Ash hated not wearing his regular attire but he knew he had to. he promised it to Misty with those words, 'For you I will.'

"Good." Misty replied, "Let's change back to our normal clothes and head on out." 

"Be here tomorrow at noon." Violet instructed.

"Okay." Misty and Ash replied together.

**__**

All for you, For you I will, so this all can be for you,

For you, All for you, it's all for you,

Baby It's all for you, If you really want it, It's all for you,

It's all for you. 

"I bet you two can't wait for tomorrow." Brock teased, "You two better pucker up."

"At least we will get to kiss." Misty replied, "You've never even been kissed!"

"Shut up!" Brock replied.

"You started it!" Ash argued.

"Yeah whatever, let's just get some rest cause tomorrows going to be a long day." Misty yawned.

"Yeah, goodnight Brock, Misty." Ash said as he hopped in the bed.

"Night Ash, Brock." Misty added.

"Night." Brock yawned, "Sweet dreams about each other."

"Shut up!" Ash and Misty both yelled as they both hit him with their pillows.

"Hey!" Brock yelled as he grabbed his pillow and hit Ash and Misty with it.

The night was long with a pillow fight. This is exactly why they loved being young. Free for all days. Never-ending nights, It was perfect. The night finally took the three souls in its hand. The three finally got to sleep at about two a.m. in the morning. But for two young people, Ash and Misty, the night brought wonders about tomorrow. The play, the play that would bring both of them their very first kiss. It was said your first kiss was to be romantic and perfect. What's better than 2,000 faces watching you? Nothing. Their night would soon turn to day. Sooner than later they would have to be underwater reading their lines with the new underwater microphone and last but not least kissing. Cinderella, what a wonderful tale till you play it out yourselves. it's scary, you have to be perfect for the audience, and perfection is the key to victory. 

**__**

It's all for you, baby you know it's true, Listen up here,

It's all for you, For you I will, All for you,

Whatever you say, whatever you do, It's all for you, If you really want it,

It's all for you, All for you, For you.

"Wake up sleepy heads." Misty said as she pulled the covers off of the two boys.

"Huh? Time to wake up?" Brock asked.

"Yep, it's 9 a.m. and we have to get ready for today." Misty explained.

"I'm up." Ash said a bit cheerfully.

"Me too. I'm up." Brock yawned.

"I already got breakfast." Misty explained, "We need good food for today."

"Thanks Misty." Ash said.

"Yeah thanks a lot." Brock added.

"Hey turn on the radio, we need some music!" Brock said cheerfully to Ash.

Ash walked over to the radio and turned it on. A familiar song came on, Leann Rimes, a favorite of Misty.

****

Under the loving sky,

Going to be with you,

And no one is going to be around,

You think you won't fall,

Just wait and see,

till the sun go down,

Underneath the starlight star bright,

There is a magical so right,

It'll steal your heart tonight,

you can try to resist,

to hide from my kiss,

but you know,

but you know,

that you can't fight the moonlight,

deep in the dark,

you'll surrender your heart,

but you know,

but you know,

that you can't fight the moonlight,

No,

You can't fight it,

It's going to get to your heart,

there's no escaping love,

Watch the gentle breeze,

It spreads its smell upon your heart,

No matter what you think,

it wont be that long till your in my arms,

Underneath the starlight, star bright, 

We'll be lost in the rhythm,

It'll steal your heart tonight,

you can try to resist,

to hide from my kiss,

but you know,

but you know,

that you can't fight the moonlight,

deep in the dark,

you'll surrender your heart,

but you know,

but you know,

that you can't fight the moonlight,

No,

You can't fight it,

No matter what you do,

the night is going to get to you,

Underneath the starlight, star bright,

There is a magical feeling inside,

It'll steal your heart tonight,

you can try to resist,

to hide from my kiss,

but you know,

but you know,

that you can't fight the moonlight,

deep in the dark,

you'll surrender your heart,

but you know,

but you know,

that you can't fight the moonlight,

No,

You can't fight it,

you can try to resist,

to hide from my kiss,

but you know,

but you know,

that you can't fight the moonlight,

deep in the dark,

you'll surrender your heart,

but you know,

but you know,

that you can't fight the moonlight,

No,

You can't fight it,

It's going to get to your heart.

"I love that song!" Misty cheered.

"She's actually pretty good." Ash complimented.

"She's more than good." Brock added, "She's perfect, amazing, and beautiful!"

"And she has a boyfriend." Misty reminded Brock. Brock fell over anime style.

"Rejection.... times three." Brock cried.

"Ash go ahead and get changed since your done." Misty instructed.

"Fine." Ash sighed. Boy he hated his costume. A see through white shirt. What was this world coming to? 

"You coming to the show right?" Misty asked Brock.

"Of course." Brock nodded, "I have five cameras too."

"Your going to take pictures?!" Misty yelled.

"Yep." Brock agreed.

"The end of my life." Misty sighed, "The countdown has begun."

"It's not that bad Misty." Brock patted her shoulder, "I know you want to kiss him."

"What?!" Misty yelled.

"You almost cried when he said he wouldn't." Brock reminded her.

"Yeah and?" Misty questioned.

"You must have really wanted to kiss him." Brock teased.

"It's better than kissing your sister!" Misty yelled.

"Oh right, heh." Brock said sweat dropping, "I wouldn't mind doing it though."

"Duh, your a boy." Misty said.

"Yeah, and proud to be one." Brock added.

**__**

It's all for you, Remember that, It's all for you,

For you,

All for you It's all for you,

Baby it's all for you, For you, you, All for you. **It**

"You look good Ash." Misty complimented.

"Really?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, It's better than Daisy wearing that particular outfit." misty giggled.

"True, very true." Ash replied, "Well we better be heading over, come on Pikachu!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu replied happily.

"Togepi come here!" Misty said happily and took the young egg in her arms.

"Brock come on!" Misty yelled.

"Coming." Brock replied and he walked out of the bathroom in a pair of khaki semi-baggy trousers and a blue shirt.

"Wow..." Misty awed at the looks at Brock.

"I finally got something that looks decent." Brock explained.

"Very decent." Ash replied.

"Thanks now lets head on out." Brock instructed.

"Yeah it's almost noon." Misty informed.

"We don't want to be late." Ash said, "Daisy would kill us."

"No she wouldn't. She'd kill you." Misty replied.

"Yeah whatever." Ash argued.

"Cut it out you two." Brock interrupted.

The group walked over to the bus stop just cause they didn't want to be late. As if they weren't now. The bus was empty only a woman and her small child. They sat in the front, so they could get out first. As they soon arrived at the auditorium Daisy, Violet, and Lily all stood in front of the building, most likely waiting their arrival. As they saw the bus approach they ran up and greeted them.

"Welcome." Daisy greeted.

"Hey guys." Ash, Misty and Brock said together.

"you're on time good." Daisy pointed out, "Come on in we need to get set up."

"Okay." Brock replied as he followed Daisy very closely.

"Uh could you back away Brock?" Daisy asked.

"Oh sorry." Brock sighed as he slowed down his pace.

"We just need to put up the banners and do an equipment test." Violet explained.

"Like PVR are going to show our play nationwide. It's going to be so cool." Daisy said excitedly.

"Nationwide?!" Misty asked.

"Yep, everywhere in North America." Lily explained.

"I can't..." Ash began.

"Everyone will see us..." Misty continued.

"Kiss!" Ash and Misty both yelled in horror.

"And?" Daisy asked.

"My mom will see!" Ash cried.

"Everyone will see!" misty added.

"I can't do.." Ash began but he looked over to Misty, "I'll do it."

"Me too." Misty gave in with Ash.

"Good now let's get ready!" Daisy said cheerfully.

"Mwhahaha we don't think so!" a familiar voice yelled.

"Not Team Rocket!" Ash yelled.

"Prepare for Trouble." Jessie yelled from atop the diving board.

"Make it Double!" James yelled.

"To protect the world from Devastation." Jessie yelled.

"To unite all people within our nation." James yelled.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth dats' right!

"Team Rocket!" Misty yelled.

"That's our name, don't waste your breath." Jessie replied.

"Pikachu go!" Ash yelled, "Pikachu thunder!"

"Pikachu! Pikachu! Pikachu!!!!" Pikachu cried as it gave off its thunder attack.

"Team rocket blasting off again!" the trio yelled as they flew off once more.

"They come and go so quickly." Brock said.

"Good job Pikachu!" Ash cheered to his Poke'mon.

"They still follow you?" Daisy asked.

"Yep." Ash sighed.

"Don't you ever get tired of them?" Lily asked.

"Always, they never leave us alone." misty complained.

"Well come on we need to get you two set up." Violet explained, "Brock and Daisy can go work on the equipment."

"Alright!" Brock yelled.

"Oh no!" Daisy cried.

"So since working together now do you think you can give me your phone number?" Brock asked.

"Uh no." Daisy plain and simply said.

"Please." Brock begged.

"I said no, now come on!" Daisy yelled as she dragged him off back stage.

"She catches on quickly." Ash observed.

"Very." Misty added.

"Come on guys." Lily instructed.

The group headed off stage to the costume department, although they had their costumes on they still needed their waterproof make-up and glitter for the natural effects. As soon as they were done it was time to greet the guests at the door. Most were men, most likely because Misty had took all the women's dreams of getting the part. Oh well, maybe next year, many girls thought. The crowd was huge, spectators all filled the stands to watch the so-called 'Magnificent Show' come to life. Many reports were there to see the show and review it. Backstage Ash and Misty were talking together privately. 

"Are you nervous?" Misty asked.

"A little, but I think we'll do fine." Ash said with confidence.

"Me too, we've worked very hard." Misty agreed.

"Are you um.. scared of you know err.." Ash's voice trailed off.

"The kiss?" Misty asked slowly.

"Yeah." Ash nodded.

"Yeah, I mean tons of people are going to be watching us." Misty explained.

"Me too. That's what's making me nervous." Ash agreed.

"Hey Ash, no matter how we um.. kiss it's not going to matter after this okay?" Misty asked.

"Deal." Ash agreed and they shook hands. 

"Well show time's about to start." Misty informed, "See you later Ash." 

"Good luck." Ash replied.

"You too." Misty sighed, "We'll both need it."

**__**

It's all for you, Yeah it is, All for you,

If you really want it, It's all for you,

If you really need it, Baby it's all for you, All for you,

All for you, Baby It's all for you, All for you, Yes it is, For you. 

All my girls in the party, That fellow over there, It's all for him,

If you really need it, Baby it's all for you, For you.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Children of all ages welcome to Cinderella Underwater." Daisy said over the microphone, "If you'd all please take your seats we can go ahead and get started."

The people drew to silence and soft music began to play. the play was now beginning and so was the anticipation for the ending kiss between the young lovebirds, Ash and Misty. 

****

To be Continued......

End of Chapter One. I hope you enjoyed! Chapter two due out whenever my friend gets to read over it and post it. I miss you all and hopefully I'll get to see you all soon. Keep up the writing and good luck! I know all of you will continue writing and be the best that you can be. Please review cause I want to get a lot of reviews on my last story, and forever and always, Love you!

*~~Sabrina~~* 


	2. It's all for you Chapter 2: Kiss once, K...

****

Disclaimer~ I don't own Poke'mon, nor Nintendo or any characters used in this story. I only own the idea and the song called, 'Kiss me once, Kiss me again.'

A/N: This is the second part of this four-part story. I hope StarGlider got it up by now. I miss you all so much. Hopefully I'll be able to get online sooner or later. This fiction is dedicated to: Blue9Tiger, Ash's #1 Fan, Misty, Ash, Legacy, Shagti2. Mewberries and many other fans, friends and authors friends of mine. I love you all. Keep up the writing and never forget, "Ash and Misty rule forever and a day!" 

Enjoy!!!

It's all for you, Yeah all for you,

Keeping it real, so what's the big deal?

It's all for you, It's all for you,

If you got to have it, it's all for you.

It's all for you Chapter 2: Kiss me once, kiss me again

"Once upon a time lived a girl named Cinderella." Daisy explained, "she lived with her mother whom mistreated her and made her do chores day in, day out."

The tale continued on, so sad, so romantic, and so perfect. Ash learned his dive from a great teacher because he perfectly dived off the platform. As the story unfolded before the people's eyes, Ash and Misty awaited the kiss to come. Miracles happened everyday, and this would be one of them. 

The play began to come to an end. The moment slowly approached.

"Are you sure no one's up there?" Prince Charming asked.

"No, of coarse not!" Cinderella's mother lied.

"Let me see for myself!" Prince Charming replied. He pushed her out of the may and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" A voice called out.

"This is Prince Charming, are you locked in there?" He asked.

"Yes, please get me out!" Cinderella begged. Prince Charming banged on the door till he couldn't take it anymore. With one final hit the door flew open. They're before him stood an ugly old girl.

"Thank you." Cinderella said.

"You're quite welcome." Prince Charming replied, "Now let me try on the slipper."

"It would never...." Cinderella's began but Prince Charming had already slid the shoe onto her. It fit perfectly.

"It fits." Prince Charming said, "You wouldn't perhaps be the girl from last night?"

"Yes I am." Cinderella replied.

"I can't believe it." Prince Charming said amazed. The two took deep breaths and stared into each other eyes. A soft tune began to flow in the background. Prince Charming gulped and pulled Cinderella slowly to his lips. They kissed. They fluttered their eyes shut. God, what a feeling. 

"Prince Charming and Cinderella lived happily ever after the end." Daisy reported over the microphone. Still the two stood kissing, nothing too deep, just perfect.

"The end." Daisy repeated. Still lip locked, the crowd irrupted in cheering and clapping. This startled Prince Charming and Cinderella. They gave each other happy looks and swam hand-in-hand to the off stage side. Once off stage the looked at each other.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought." Ash said.

"Not that bad at all." Misty replied, "You did great."

"You did great yourself." Ash smiled.

They stood for a few seconds or so, lost in each other's eyes. Lost in a dream come true.

"Well we should go take a bow about now." Ash stuttered.

"Oh, oh yeah!" Misty said.

"You know something Misty.." Ash began.

"What's that?" misty asked.

"I really didn't mind that kissing scene...because, because I was with, with.. you" Ash admitted.

"Really?" Misty asked curiously.

"Yeah really." Ash replied.

"Ketchum you're not that bad of a kisser yourself." Misty admitted.

"Ketchum?" Ash raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want me to call you Satoshi?" Misty asked.

"Kasumi.." Ash growled.

"Okay I'll shut up." Misty giggled.

"Way to go guys!" Brock cheered as he ran backstage.

"Thanks." Misty replied.

"That was an amazing ending." Brock whooped.

"I think so too." Ash added.

"The bow Ash." Misty reminded him.

"Oh yeah." Ash said. the two walked into the arena and when they did the crowd irrupted with clapping and applause. They bowed, and held hands. The day they dreaded was now a day they would never forget, the day they kissed their first kiss. Hopefully it's not their last. 

****

It's all for you, 

All for you,

It's all for you,

If you really want it.

"Honey I saw you on television!" Mrs. Ketchum said happily.

"I know mom." Ash replied.

"You were so good, I'm so proud of you." Mrs. Ketchum cheered on her son. 

"Thanks mom, it was no big deal." Ash blushed.

"No big deal?" Mrs. Ketchum asked, 'You had your first kiss!" Ash's face turned pure red. Not with his mom, he did not want to talk about this with his mom. Not at all.

"Mom, please." Ash begged.

"Alright, did you get the papers yet?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.

"We are going there now." Ash explained.

"Oh okay honey I love you." Mrs. Ketchum replied.

"I love you too, bye."

"Bye."

__

Why do moms always have to talk about stupid subjects like that? Did a kiss really matter? It was just acting. But, I enjoyed it. Ash thought. As he walked back to the his room in the Poke'mon Center to pack up he was stopped by Misty.

"Hey Ash, what's the rush?" she asked.

"Oh nothing really." Ash sighed.

"What'd your mom say?" Misty asked.

"Just she saw me on television and about the papers." Ash explained.

"Oh, were going to go get the papers now right?" Misty asked.

"Yep." Ash replied.

"So..." Misty began.

"Yeah?" Ash asked.

"Yeah what?" Misty asked.

"I don't know." Ash replied.

"Oh." Misty sighed.

The two quiet teens arrived at the room to see Brock packing and Pikachu and Togepi playing a game of checkers. Misty smiled at the two young Poke'mon. 

"Hey guys." Brock greeted.

"You all ready?" Misty asked.

"Yep." Brock replied, as he showed off his book bag, "You two better get started." He pointed at their side of the bedroom, with clothes on the floor and candy wrappers everywhere.

"Heh." Ash sighed.

"Let's get to work.." Misty sighed.

****

If you got to have it,

If you couldn't live with out it,

Baby it's all for you,

All for you, Baby, it's all for you.

"Are you two done yet?" Brock asked.

"Very funny." Misty said sarcastically, "Gross, this has to be yours." She gave him a bag of melted M&M's that were all sticky and goy. 

"I didn't have M&M's!" Ash yelled.

"Me neither." Misty argued. The two teens turned their heads to Brock.

"Brock!" Ash/Misty yelled together.

"Huh?" He asked.

"This is your wrapper!" Misty yelled.

"What?!" Brock yelled in horror.

"You know it is Brock!" Ash yelled.

"Fine it's mine happy?" He asked. Ash and Misty smiled at each other and took their bag they had filled with trash and threw atop of Brock.

"Hey!" Brock yelled.

"Fairs, fair." Ash argued.

"Now I smell like... ewww.... gross, old food!" Brock yelled in horror.

"Teaches you doesn't it?" Misty asked.

"No!" Brock yelled.

Countless hours were pilled together to clean up the room to almost fair condition besides the coke stain on the white carpet. The trio were tired and pooped when they were done. Who knew three kids could cause so much trouble? Certainly not Nurse Joy whom when walked into their room could have had a heart attack. She let them go easy, this time. 

****

It's all for you,

All for you, yes baby it's true, This is all for you,

If you really want it, baby it's all for you, If you really need it,

It's all for you, All for you.

"Can we finally go to Professor Bella's?" Ash asked.

"Yes a last!" Misty said excitedly.

"Whose got the map?" Brock asked.

"I don't." Ash confessed.

"Me neither." misty added.

"Neither do I, then who has it?" Brock asked.

"Pikachu, Togepi do you have it?" Ash asked. Both Poke'mon shook their tiny heads.

"We're going to get lost!" Misty yelled, "I just know it."

"Don't say that Misty." Ash tried to encourage her.

"What time is it Brock?" Misty asked.

"About eight p.m." Brock replied.

"How about we set up camp and get a map tomorrow?" Ash offered.

"That sounds like a good idea." Misty replied, "I am very tired."

"okay guys, I'll start dinner." Brock explained.

"I'm going down by the creek." Misty yawned, "Want to come Ash?"

"Uh, sure why not?" Ash replied, "Pikachu you stay here."

"Watch Togepi for me Pikachu." Misty instructed.

"Pi." Pikachu replied.

"Thank you." Misty said to Pikachu.

The two walked down a dirt path for a few minutes. No talking just listening to the wild outdoors and all the hidden Poke'mon within it's realm. Quietly they approached the lake. There they sat down on a log nearby.

"It's so quiet tonight." Misty started the conversation.

"Yeah, no Team Rocket, no nothing." Ash replied.

"It's been a good night...so far." Misty added. There was a complete silence between the two. Why could they always talk around Brock so easily, but when they were alone it was so hard? Misty couldn't take it any longer and broke the silence.

"It's been a long week." Misty sighed.

"Yeah specially that play." Ash added.

"I hope we take it easy weekend." Misty yawned.

"You tired?" Ash asked.

Misty cocked and eyebrow, "You aren't?"

"Not really." Ash replied.

"Oh, *sighs* I really wish we could take a break for once." Misty explained.

"Maybe sometime next week we could take a couple days off." Ash offered.

"That'd be cool." Misty replied.

"Hey Ash can I ask you a question?" Misty asked.

"Sure." Ash replied as he turned to face her.

"You remember in the play, the scene we dreaded turned out to be not that bad?" Misty asked.

"Right." Ash replied.

"Well I was wondering, if like, you know... how can I explain this?" Misty stuttered.

"Misty just say it. I won't be mad or upset." Ash encouraged her.

"Well I was wondering if I kissed right, I mean, well I don't know what I mean.. heh." misty stuttered.

"Well how would it feel if I said, I wouldn't mind another kiss from you?" Ash asked.

"So I guess I did good?" Misty asked.

"Better than expected." Ash smiled, "We'd better be heading back."

"Yeah, dinner should be ready." Misty explained.

"I could use some food." Ash added.

"Is that all you think about Ketchum?" Misty asked.

"No not at all." Ash replied, "Oh yeah one more thing.."

"Shoot." Misty replied.

"I was wondering if I could get that second kiss?" Ash asked. Misty walked up to Ash and looked into his eyes. She leaned in gently and landed her lips on his. They were lost in their world once again. A kissing game, not like spin the bottle but better. They knew the other wanted to kiss each other. 

"Thank you." Ash replied after he parted from Misty's lips.

"Your very welcome Satoshi...." Misty said dreamily.

"Kasumi?" Ash asked.

"Hmmmm...." Misty replied.

"Don't call me Satoshi." Ash explained.

"Don't call me Kasumi." Misty replied.

****

If we kiss tonight, It's all for you,

And if we make love tonight, It's all for you,

If you really want it, Baby it's all for you,

It's all for you.

"Bout' time you two got back!" Brock said.

"Sorry Brock, we were just um.. never mind." Ash stuttered.

"Well dinner's getting cold, you better go ahead and eat up." Brock instructed.

"Thanks Brock." Misty replied.

The trio sat on three separate logs and the slowly sipped their somewhat warm soup and every now and then, Ash and Misty would stare at each other. More like after every sip they would be caught in the others eyes.

"What's up with you guys?" Brock asked.

"Us? Nothing, nothing at all." Misty said rather to quickly.

"Your acting quite strange tonight." Brock argued, "I haven't heard a peep out of both of you."

"So?" Ash asked.

"You two usually argue at least five or six times during dinner." Brock pointed out.

"Maybe we needed a night off." Misty answered.

"Yeah whatever." Brock yawned, "I'm out for tonight."

"Night Brock." Misty replied.

"Night." Ash added.

****

Kiss me once or kiss me twice,

Feel my breath, as I breathe yours,

We're starting our relationship,

And your the boy next door.

Your the boy looking out your window,

The boy who cast me upon this spell,

Who makes me think about you,

And cry when I see 'You've got Mail.'

Your the boy next door,

On my mind twenty-four, seven,

But when you touch my lips,

Baby I feel like I'm in heaven,

If you have to have it,

If you really want it,

Baby tell me the words,

Cause baby this kiss is all for you,

As you wrap your arms around me,

After our first simple kiss,

I had to have another,

Cause your lips are so hard to resist,

But baby when the sun shall rise,

Well kiss once again,

Till the day shall end we shall kiss once more,

Cause with you I know I can win. 

****

"It's all for you..." Misty sung to herself as she tried to fall asleep.

"Are you still awake Misty?" Ash asked.

"Yep, can't really get much sleep with Brock." Misty complained. 

"Me neither." Ash sighed, "I'm going back down to the lake, want to come?"

"Sure." Misty replied. 

~~At the lake~~

The two laid in a patch of dry grass in the middle of a field. They looked up to the sky, side-by-side and pondered at the millions and millions of stars.

"The stars are beautiful tonight." Misty said as she gazed at the millions of stars.

"Yeah, their amazing." Ash agreed.

"Look theirs a Pikachu!" Misty pointed out.

"And theirs a Staryu." Ash pointed out.

"And that one is a.." Misty began.

"Caterpie!" Ash/Misty said in unison.

"After a lot of though Ketchum this week has been fun." Misty stated.

"I agree." Ash nodded, "We still got to go see Professor Bella."

"Yeah we've been holding that off for quite a while." Misty admitted.

"We'll go see her tomorrow." Ash explained.

"No matter what." Misty yawned. Ash turned to his side to see that misty had fallen asleep. He sat up and took off his jacket and placed it on top of Misty. That way her arms wouldn't get cold. He sighed. It had been a long week, yet somehow it came out perfect. _I guess growing up isn't that bad_ Ash thought. He truly was glad he was growing up know. He decided to leave Misty there to be, he did not want to wake her up. He settled himself besides her and fell asleep.

****

It's all for you, No matter what you do,

It's all for you, all for you,

If you really want it, If you say you need it, It's all for you,

It's all for you.

"Wake up lovebirds!" Brock called as he stood over two young teens.

"Huh?" Ash asked the he noticed the sleeping position they were in. Ash had held Misty in his arms, almost all night long. Her head was against his chest, "Uh.."

"Misty wake up." Brock said.

"Huh?" she asked then she also recognized their position. They both separated and blushed very hard.

"Looks like something did happen last night." Brock smiled, "Spill it."

"Uh..." Ash began

"Err.." Misty continued.

"Uh... err...never heard that excuse before." Brock explained, "I need to have to a talk with both of you...separately."

"If you say so Brock." Misty replied.

"Ash you first." Brock instructed as he pointed back to camp.

"Going." Ash grumbled, "Going."

****

If you really want it, baby it's all for you,

I did it all for you, if your really need it,

It's all for you, if you got to have it,

It's all for you.

"Alright Ash I'm going to talk to you about growing up." Brock began, "At your age know you are starting to enter a time in your life when things change."

"Brock shut up!" Ash argued.

"I'm doing this for Misty and your safety." Brock replied.

"Our safety?" Ash asked, "For gosh sake, we don't even have a relationship!"

"Well I don't care your hormones can go crazy at anytime!" Brock urged them to continue the discussion.

"I already had this talk with mom." Ash argued.

"I'm telling you again!" Brock said, "Anyways, through these years you'll start to discover changes in your body, especially the lower area."

"Brock shut up!" Ash yelled, "I know everything about sex! Good God Misty and I are just friends, we couldn't get to sleep last night cause you were snoring so we went out there and went to sleep!"

"Fine you don't want to have the talk, I'll just call your mom and you can have the talk with her!" Brock replied.

"You wouldn't!" Ash dared.

"I would, and I will." Brock growled, "Maybe Misty will be easier. At least she's still not a baby."

"I'm not a baby!" Ash yelled as Brock started to walk off to find Misty, "I'm not a baby!"

~~The talk with Misty~~

"Hey Misty." Brock greeted.

"How was Ash's little talk?" Misty asked.

"Maybe yours will be easier." Brock sighed.

"I'll let you tell your side if I can tell mine afterwards." Misty offered.

"Deal." Brock agreed, "Have you started your period yet?"

The discussion went on from there. Misty paid full attention, to every word and sentence he said. Misty started to learn more about herself and things she needed to take precaution with. She thought of Brocks advice and helpful and useful. The discussion finally came to an end after Misty told her side. 

"Do you understand everything I have told you?" Brock asked.

"Yes, and if I need anything I can talk to you right?"Misty asked.

"Right." Brock nodded, "Now that's that maybe we should go and try to talk to Ash."

"Yeah." Misty replied.

****

It's all for you, If you really need it,

Baby it's all for you, if you really want it,

It's all for you.

All for you.

"Ash?! Ash where are you?" Misty called out.

"Oh hey Misty." Ash greeted as he stepped out from a bush.

"Why are you behind a bush?" Misty asked.

"Brock's trying to talk to me about growing up." Ash growled.

"he already talked to me."Misty explained.

"You let him talk to you?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, he was actually helpful." Misty admitted.

"He was?" Ash cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah he taught me a lot of stuff I didn't know." Misty explained, "You should listen to him." 

"Togepi!" Togepi cried.

"Togepi?! Togepi where are you?!" Misty yelled as she ran around looking for her little egg.

"Togepi!" it cried. Misty ran over too the bush she heard it cry from and saw a Spearow trying to attack it.

"Get away you dumb bird." Misty yelled.

"Pikachu go!" Ash yelled, "Attack the Spearow!"

"Pika." Pikachu replied, "Pikachu!" The Spearow was burnt to a crisp.

"Now I'm going to catch it!" Ash yelled, "Poke'ball go!"

"Thank you Pikachu." Misty said as she picked up Togepi and Pikachu. Ash ran up to Pikachu and grabbed the Poke'ball that contained Spearow.

"Good work buddy." Ash congratulated Pikachu.

"Thank you so much Pika-pal." Misty said happily, "Togepi thank Pikachu."

"Togepi!" Togepi replied.

"Pikachu, Pika." Pikachu cooed softly in Misty's right arm.

"Hey guys!" Brock yelled as he came back to camp, "I've been looking everywhere for you two." He looked at them a picture perfect family. A man and a wife and two children. Perfect. He didn't belong here or so he thought. 

"Ash saved Togepi and caught a Spearow!" Misty said happily.

"Actually Pikachu did the work." Ash replied.

"Good job." Brock said rather weakly, "Let's head to the Ritz Lab."

"Right." Ash nodded.

"I'm still calling your mom Ash." Brock reminded him.

Ash fell over anime style, "Brock...."

"Sorry buddy, I tried to help you but you wouldn't listen." Brock explained.

"Come on guys let's get to Professor Bella's Lab." Misty insisted.

~~A last the Bella's Lab~~

Ash knocked on the door of which held Professor Bella Nice and her lab.

"Hello." Professor Bella greeted, "How can I help you?" She looked about in her early twenties, had short brown hair and green eyes. She wore a lab coat and a pair of khaki shorts.

"You can help me." Brock went into his lover boy mode, "Please, please miss let me take you out to dinner."

"Come on lover boy." Misty sighed as she dragged him off once again.

"Professor Oak sent us over here to get some papers." Ash explained.

"Oh so your Ash. Come in, come in." Professor Bella insisted. 

"Thank you." Ash replied.

The trio walked inside which looked like a mansion and contained all kinds of Poke'mon and gadgets. The gazed at the all the different types.

"Here you go." Professor Bella said as she gave a folder to Ash.

"This is it?" Ash asked. The folder contained less than a piece of paper.

"Yep that's it." Professor Bella nodded.

"Miss Professor Bella I see that you create your own food, I do to." Brock said.

"Wow, that's amazing. Professor Ivy taught...." But before she could go on Brock went into his sitting down almost blue mode.

"Was it something I said?" Professor Bella asked.

"We've never figured out what's up with him an Professor Ivy." Ash explained.

"Don't mention that name." Brock said.

"Oh." Professor Bella replied.

Suddenly there was a loud crash outside which sent everyone to the ground.

"I bet it's.." Ash begun.

"To protect the world from Devastation!" 

"Team Rocket!" Ash, Misty and Brock said altogether.

"That's right!" Meowth said as he jumped in.

"What about the motto?" James asked.

"Forget da motto and lets get dat Pikachu!" Meowth said as he pulled out a remote control. 

Suddenly a huge robotic arm came out and snatched Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried.

"Spearow go!" Ash yelled, "Spearow use fury attack!"

"Spear!" Spearow replied as it aimed it's attack. It hit Team Rocket through the rook.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" The trio yelled.

"Good work Spearow." Ash said, "Return."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled.

"I'm coming buddy." Ash replied.

Ash jumped upon the machine and turned the off button off. Pikachu was released from the hand and jumped into Ash's arms.

"You okay buddy?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu." Pikachu replied.

"That was quite a scare." Professor Bella said.

"They follow us all the time, it's kind of normal." Ash explained.

"And do you beat them every time?" Professor Bella asked.

"Yep." Misty replied.

****

It's all for you, If you got to have it, it's all for you,

If you really need it, It's all for you,

If you really want it, It's all for you,

It's all for you, All for you, if you really want it, It's all for you. 

"Thanks for letting us stay the night here." Ash said to Professor Bella.

"No problem at all." Professor Bella replied. 

"Are you sure?" Misty asked.

"One hundred percent, now head onto bed." Professor Bella instructed.

"Brock can I talk to you for a moment?" Professor Bella asked.

"Sure, what for?" Brock asked.

"I was just wondering what happened between you and Professor Ivy?" Professor Bella asked. 

"Please don't say that name." Brock begged.

"Just wondering you know." Professor Bella replied.

"Can I use your phone, I need to call Ash's mom?" Brock asked.

"Sure it's right down the hall." Professor Bella explained.

"Thank you." Brock said, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Professor Bella yawned.

Brock walked down the hall and came across the videophone. Sure it was late but he needed to talk to Mrs. Ketchum as soon as possible. He dialed up her phone number and she appeared on the screen in her nightgown.

"Hello?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.

"It's me Brock, I need to talk to you." Brock explained.

"Oh hello Brock, sure what's up?" she asked.

"Well last this morning hen I woke up I looked for Ash and Misty but they were no where to be seen. I finally found them in a field but the strange thing is they were in each other's arms. Well you see I wanted to make sure they didn't get hurt if they did have a relationship. So I tried to talk to Ash but he wouldn't listen to a word I said but Misty listened carefully. I think it's best if you talked to your son about it." Brock explained.

"Oh my word yes of coarse!" Mrs. Ketchum said abruptly, "Is he awake?"

"He just went to bed but I'll have him call you tomorrow." Brock explained.

"Thank you so much for telling me." Mrs. Ketchum said.

"Your welcome, sorry to wake you. Goodnight." Brock said.

"Night." Mrs. Ketchum replied.

Brock walked back to his room hoping that Ash would listen to his mother tomorrow morning. It would be for the best that he did. He's going through a big change in his life now and he really needed talking too. Brock finally got to their room and feel flat on the bed due to tiredness. He sighed, life was so hard. 

"That you Brock?" Misty asked.

"Yeah it's me." Brock replied.

"Goodnight." Misty yawned. 

"Night." Brock replied.

The night slowly progressed to the morning in which Ash would have his mother-son talk with his mother. Brock had woken him up at about ten so he could get some breakfast. Misty was already up tending to her Togepi. In any case would usually wake up about eight to nine a.m. Ash stumbled downstairs to where he saw everyone eating and chatting.

"Morning messy hair." Misty giggled.

"Back at you." Ash greeted Misty.

"Ash, I talked to your mom last night, she wants you to call her this morning." Brock explained.

"You what?!" Ash shouted as he dropped the milk to the floor in which is splattered everywhere.

"Talked to your mom." Brock repeated.

"Brock, she's the last person I want to talk to." Ash whined.

"You wouldn't listen to me yesterday, so go ahead and call her while I clean this up." Brock insisted.

"Fine, you'll be sorry." Ash grumbled.

Ash walked over to the videophone and slowly dialed up his home phone number as of if she was waiting for him to call she picked up the phone in less then a second.

"Morning honey." Mrs. Ketchum greeted happily.

"Morning mom..." Ash said quietly.

"I guess Brock told you he called?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.

"Yes." Ash replied. He wanted so bad for this topic to end. Never to be talked of again. Why was growing up so hard? He wanted nothing more than to be young but he did enjoy that, more like those two kisses and the night he held her. It felt right for some reason. He didn't understand it, so he presumed it was right to talk to someone about this. For Misty was brave enough to do it, why wasn't he? Cause he was talking to his mother was exactly why.

****

End of Chapter 2

To be continued...........

Hello everyone and thank you for reading my fiction. I'm really happy you read it now can you please review it? Hopefully StarGlider will get to post part three soon for you all. I hope you enjoyed! 

Love,

*~~Sabrina~~*

****


	3. It's all for you Chapter 3:Admitting it ...

****

Disclaimer: Gosh darnit! I don't own Poke'mon, never will I either. So back off! Nor do I pwn the songs, 'I never thought I could feel this way' from the movie Lady and the Tramp Two (2) or 'Mirror, Mirror' from M2M. Poke'mon belongs to Nintendo and other major companies. The music belongs to Disney and whom ever M2M belongs to. Thank you for such wonderful songs. Although I do own the song, 'Hiding this Feeling' written by me. Thank you!

Hello everyone and welcome back to Chapter three (3) of It's all for you. I know it seems like this series is never going to end but it will in the next chapter or whenever Star Glider gets to post it. This chapter has loads of AAML, and I mean loads. Be warned Gymshippers and Egoshippers! Plus all you other shippers who write faboulous stories! Keep up the Writing guys and girls! Ash's #1 Fan you better hurry up and get done with 'Heart over Head over Heel'. I'm warning you missy! 

Oh yeah I have a thought about Ash's father. Yes I have a fact about Ash's father, just go to my website! But here's why Ash's father could never be Professor Oak, at least we hope. If Ash was Professor Oak's son and Gary is the Professor's grandson that would make Ash his father or his uncle. Ash could had have a child way to early or a brother that his mother popped out. But who knows with what they did to Brock's mom? Thanks to Blue9Tiger for making up such a great thought!

Rated: PG, bits of PG-13, but nothing to serious.

Type: AAML

Completed: March 19, 2001

Dedicated to: Ash's #1 Fan, Blue9Tiger, Misty, Mewberries, Star Glider 720, Sweetiepie, Trish, Wind and Legacy!

Enjoy! Please Review too! 

It's all for you Chapter 3: Admitting it to Myself

I never had this feeling before,

She gives me shakes and shivers I can't ignore,

I see that there's more now than just running free.

I never felt my heart beat so fast,

I thinking of him first and of myself last,

And how happy I want him to be.

It's amazing someone in my life,

Just might be loving me,

I didn't know that I could feel this way,

It's so crazy,

Something in my life is better than a dream,

I didn't know that I could feel this way.

She's makes me warm and happy inside,

He smiles and I get dizzy and starry eyed,

All these feelings I have, have me asking,

Can this be love, 

Can this be love.

It's crazy,

I can hardly speak whenever she/he says hi,

I didn't think that I could feel,

I never dreamed that I could feel,

I didn't know I could feel this way. 

"Do you know why he called?" Mrs. Ketchum asked her teenage son. He slightly nodded and sighed, "Yes."

"Now tell me why you wouldn't listen to him." Mrs. Ketchum instructed.

"I don't want to talk about *it*." Ash explained as he stared at his shoes.

"Well you're going to have too." Mrs. Ketchum explained.

"Why? I don't get it. What's the big deal?" Ash asked as if he were mad at his mother.

"That's what I'm going to explain to you." Mrs. Ketchum informed.

"Mom, Misty and I aren't even...dating." Ash explained shyly.

"Well who said you weren't in the future?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.

"No one." Ash replied, "Mom, when I need you I'll talk to you. You said it yourself, I am a growing man. I should be able to take care of myself." Ash's mother looked at him in horror. Talking to her like that, but in the back of her mind she knew he was right.

"You promise me if you need anything you'll come to me?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.

"I promise." Ash agreed. A sigh of relief fell over him.

"All right honey." Mrs. Ketchum gave in, "I love you."

"I love you too." Ash replied and he hung up the phone. All of a sudden Pikachu ran up to him.

"Hey Pikachu!" Ash greeted his little Poke'mon while he softly rubbed it's back.

"Pikachu..." Pikachu cooed softly.

"Already eat breakfast?" Ash asked.

"Pi." Pikachu replied.

"Well come on with me and let me eat." Ash instructed as he set Pikachu on his shoulder.

As Ash walked into the semi-large dinning room everyone stared at him. All minds curious of what the mother-son talk was about, yet they wondered why it was so short.

"Uh.." Ash began. They all turned back to their food and began their small chatting between one another. Ash took a seat next to Misty and Pikachu went to go play with Togepi. She turned to face him and gave him a plate.

"Thanks." Ash said.

"Uh-huh." Misty replied.

"So..." Brock began, "Uh what did your mom say?"

"Why do you care?" Ash glared at Brock.

"Never mind then." Brock replied. Misty looked at the two. Sometimes she thought those two didn't like each other compared to them liking Team Rocket. For some reason this week to a turn for disaster between the two. You could almost call them rivals. They were best friends till this upcoming week, and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Guys! Grow up!" Misty interrupted. Everyone stared at her, "I've had enough of you two! All you have done is argue this past week over a dumb lousy talk!"

Brock spat out his milk in his mouth and argued, "He started it!"

"What?! I don't think so." Ash argued back.

"Well I tried to help you but no....." Brock replied.

"No what? Huh?" Ash asked with intrigue.

"You wouldn't listen!" Brock yelled. Brock got up from the table and grabbed his plate. He placed it in the sink, "Excuse me."

****

Am I arguing over her?

Am I protecting what I believe?

Am I denying the truth about how I feel?

But...How do I know it's real?

Is he protecting us from the outside world?

Is he just being stubborn and crazy,

But he could be telling me the words,

That always seemed so hazy.

I never thought I would feel this way,

This deep down gut thought,

For her love I'd do almost anything,

Except' get caught.

Is he scared from telling everyone?

Is he hiding in the dim light,

Is he all on his own?

Who tells our love only at night?

Why do I think these thoughts?

Because, because It's so hard to say,

But sooner or later I'll have to chose,

Before I have to lose.

I don't want to lose her/him,

But I don't want to make her/him cry,

I just want to let truth be known,

But all I can do is lie. 

"I never dreamed I could feel this way." Ash explained to his Pikachu who listened carefully.

"Pikachu." Pikachu replied.

"What?" Ash asked, "I can never tell her." 

"Pi, Pikachu pi, Pi-pi-pi?" Pikachu asked.

"Yeah she kissed me...twice." Ash sighed, "Why is this so hard? I'm fighting with Brock just cause I don't want to talk about it. Am I that shy? I won't even tell Misty how I feel..."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled.

"I can't she might not feel the same way..." Ash began.

"Pikachu! Pika, Pikachu pi Pikachu pi pi pi Pikachu!" Pikachu explained.

"Yeah but.." Ash's voice trailed off.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled.

"Maybe sooner or later I'll tell her." Ash sighed, "But first I got to understand it myself."

~~In Misty's room~~

"Why do I have to feel this way?" Misty asked her little Poke'mon who looked at her confusingly, "I know you don't understand but.. but maybe one day you will"

__

Who'd a thought I'd have these feelings for him? But he makes me feel magical and when he talks him makes the magic come to life. Maybe he is right of hiding his feelings, I mean who would' want a so-called *older brother* making sure you did everything right? God knows I wouldn't. For you I will. Such splendid words, coming from such a young heart. There must be a lot of pressure from Brock, his mom, even....me. 

"Togepi I'm going to talk to Ash. Want to come?" Misty asked. Togepi nodded.

As Misty walked down the Professors hall she gazed at the windows which held within its wraths the dawning of a sunny, beautiful day. She sighed, God did she want some sort of relationship to happen between her and Ash. Maybe one day they'd finally say the words they've been longing to say to one another. Maybe one day he'll become a Poke'mon Master and he'll start to think of other things like her for example. Maybe one day all their wishes will come true, and maybe one day they'll have kids and get married. Maybe one day... one day. 

Misty had never worried much about life she was a carefree girl, on a grand adventure with her two best friends, and her child. She dared to even think of them as more than best friends till the day she understood the depth of love. The day when she finally understood that she loved Ash. The day when she discovered how much he cared about someone. May it seem impossible two people whom disagree and swear they hate each join together to become one. It may seem impossible but she knew one day it had to come true. True words left unspoken for quite some time would one day be heard, around the world, around the universe and around their hearts. Two could never compare too the way Ash and Misty bonded. Maybe one day she would finally say I love you, maybe one day...

As she steeped up to Ash's door she took a deep breath and looked down to her small egg. It smiled up to her giving her the look of, 'I know you can do it mom.' This smile gave Misty the strength to knock on his door. Silence. Pure silence. 

"Who is it?" Ash asked.

"It's me.. Misty." Misty replied.

"Hold on." Ash instructed as he got up and unlocked the door. He creaked the door open and stared dead lock to Misty's eyes and knew he was in love. Her eyes had already token his heart but still she gave him more, love, a reason for living, a life, everything.

"H.. Hi." Ash stuttered, "Come in."

"Thanks." Misty replied as she walked in and sat on the middle of his bed. Ash closed the door making sure to lock it and turned around to face Misty. He quickly took a seat next to her.

"Are you okay Ash?" Misty asked.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just that......." Ash's voice trailed off.

"What is it Ash?" Misty asked, "Can't you trust me?"

"It's just that Brock is making such a big deal about such a little thing." Ash explained.

Love... a little thing?

"Oh..." Misty sighed in shock after what she just heard, 'Big deal out of such a little thing.' Was love such a little thing?

"I don't mean that those... that those kisses were nothing, it's just that it's not Brock's responsibility." Ash explained.

"That's true but he's just being a friend." Misty tried to explain, "Who knows where we could be in a couple of years? He just wants to make the future easier on us."

"But who said something will happen in a couple of years?" Ash asked.

"No one, but what if something does happen?" Misty asked.

"To tell you the truth, I don't want anything to happen." Ash confessed, "No relationships, no love nothing."

Misty looked at him heart broken, a tear came from her right eye. Was this whole thought of the two getting together begging to go down the drain? Misty stood up and walked out of the room. Ash stood clueless and never got to finish his sentence, 'Because if I do start a relationship with you I want to be able to spend every minute with you. Not to let Poke'mon interfere.' Ash sighed, the words just came too late.

As for Misty, she was depressed, scared, and alone. She lay there flat on her bed weeping about what Ash had said, 'To tell you the truth, I don't want anything to happen, No relationships, no love nothing.'

Was is true? Did Ash feel nothing for the girl who felt so much for him? 

Misty had gone throughout the day as did Ash not speaking to anyone, ignoring all human and Poke'mon contact. Living off what they had in their rooms. Even Pikachu's many times of begging and pleading to come out. 

****

Mirror, Mirror don't lie to me,

Why don't I like the girl I see,

The girl I see standing in front of me,

Why don't I think before I speak,

I should have listened to that voice inside of me,

I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind,

To say the kind of things I said last night,

Mirror, Mirror hanging on the wall,

You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all,

Mirror, Mirror I wish you could lie to me,

and bring my baby back to me,

Why did I let myself walk away?

When all I had to was to say was I'm sorry.

I let my pride get in my way,

Here in the moment I was to blame,

I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind,

Now in the cold in the day I realize,

Mirror, Mirror hanging on the wall,

You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all,

Mirror, Mirror I wish you could lie to me,

and bring my baby back to me,

If only wishes could be dreams, and all my dreams could come true,

There would be here two of us here standing in front of you,

If you could show me that someone I use to be,

Bring back my baby, bring back my baby.

Mirror, Mirror hanging on the wall,

You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all,

Mirror, Mirror I wish you could lie to me,

and bring my baby back,

Bring my baby back.

Mirror, Mirror hanging on the wall,

You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all,

Mirror, Mirror I wish you could lie to me,

and bring my baby back,

Bring my baby back.

To me...

Mirror, mirror don't lie to me,

Show me what you want to see,

To me,

Mirror, mirror.

~~About 10 o' clock that night~~

Ash could hardly stand ignoring everyone even Brock. The outside world, created for humans and Poke'mon alike. But was the outside world ready to handle his feelings and emotions? No. Or maybe? No it could never work. Or maybe it would. Ash wanted so much to tell Misty how sorry he was, but would she even listen to his everlasting words?

"I got to go get Misty back!" Ash suddenly said to his empty room, "And no one's going to stop me!"

Ash unlocked the door and creeped outside. It was dark and spooky. The moon's glow made Ash shiver upon every step. He knew he had to make up with Misty. He just had to. God Misty had done so much for him. Save his life, kept him straight, helped him through his journey in the Poke'mon world and in his own world. He walked down to Misty's room and slowly opened the door. He peeked inside to see Misty on her bed, still weeping. She turned and looked at Ash. A sour look came upon Misty's face. It told Ash to leave but all he wanted, all he wanted was Misty back. He took two more steps inside and walked up to her. She was in a huddle with the covers on her legs. He sat down on the other end of the bed and there was silence.

"I'm sorry." Ash confessed.

"Why should I forgive you?" Misty asked.

"You never let me finish my sentence.." Ash explained.

"What does it matter anymore?" Misty asked.

"I just want to say.." Ash's voice tailed off, "Because if I do start a relationship with you I want to be able to spend every minute with you. Not to let Poke'mon interfere." Misty was touched at the words but she just couldn't except it.

"Do you think that's going to make me go fall in love with you?" Misty asked, "Is that what you want?"

"No." Ash shook his head.

"Then what? huh? No apology is going to get rid of the pain you put me through." Misty explained, "So what do you want?"

"I just wanted my friend back." Ash confessed. Misty was shocked at his gentle words. She was wrong, she still loved this, this boy. His gentle words would stay forever in her heart, the only problem seems to be, and will he love her? 

"Oh Ash... I'm sorry." Misty begged for forgiveness.

"It's alright, I understand that you don't want me in your life." Ash replied, "Goodbye Misty."

"Ash where are you going?" Misty asked with concern in her voice.

"Somewhere where you don't have to deal with me." Ash explained. He stood up and began to walk out the door.

A love wasted away, left for the dead. Why was a love so strong, so valued that meant so much, leaving just now?

"Ash... can I just tell you one thing?" Misty asked.

"What? Make it quick." Ash ordered.

"I love you." Misty confessed. All her emotions left her heart and waited for an answer. Ash turned and looked at her. She know knew she cared the same way he cared about her.

"You do?" Ash asked in disbelief.

"Yes Ash I do. I love you." Misty repeated. Ash turned around and walked back over to Misty. He stared deep down into Misty's loving eyes. He turned back around, and walked the other way. This left Misty in shock.

"There's a problem." Ash explained looking down to the floor.

Misty knew what was coming. She wouldn't blame him. She could just picture the words coming out of his mouth, 'I don't love you.'

"Misty Kasumi Ketchum doesn't sound good, I think Misty Satoshi Ketchum sounds better." Ash explained as he turned around and gave Misty a loving smile. Misty jumped up and ran to him. Ash expecting nothing more than a hug got a full on kiss. He fluttered his eyes closed and fell into this world called, 'love'. This world was amazing, even her breath smelt good. _Must be that new toothpaste_ Ash thought. They soon began to use their arms, wrapping around one another felt rather good, even Ash thought so. _I guess this isn't going to be that bad, I wonder what else comes with having a girlfriend..._ Ash thought, _A love of my life._

As their world began to end, Misty fluttered her eyes open and stared into Ash's eyes. She gave out a soft sigh and took his hand and led him to the bed. Misty gave out a yawn and hopefully Ash was smart enough what it meant.

"You tired?" Ash asked.

__

Figures, Misty thought_, "_ Yeah sort of." 

"Me too." Ash yawned, "Come on get under the covers." Misty did as told and Ash soon followed behind her. He got into a comfortable position and Misty rested her head against Ash's head.

"Can I ask you a question?" Misty asked.

"Mhhhmmmm...." Ash replied.

"What's wrong with Kasumi?" Misty asked.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to make you nervous." Ash explained. Misty gave him a smile then playfully nudged his right arm.

"So what do you think Brock will say now?" Misty asked.

"Who knows, who cares?" Ash explained, "All I know is I'm happy."

"Me too.." Misty yawned and began to flutter her eyes close. With that Ash bent down and kissed her head. With a quick sigh Ash fell into *their* dream world.

Was it right for a young man and a young lady to fall in love so early in their lives? Or was it trust, something deep down that made them believe---no, made them *know* they would spend the rest of their lives together? But as these two young ones become one in this world, they become stronger, not only physical but mentally. Someone you can lean your back on when you need it, a shoulder to cry on, a best friend. As their world turned, their hearts now turned with it. 

As the morning dawned the sun gently rose and spread it's flames of heat and warmth through the open windows. It peeked through the window and shined upon Ash and Misty. The glass reflected it so it hit them dead center in the eyes. Ash rose up softly trying not to wake up Misty. He stretched his arms and yawned quietly. He stood up and looked down to his best friend. He pulled the covers on the floor to her and wrapped them around her. She snuggled into the warmth of the covers and hid her face underneath them.

Ash walked over to the window and looked outside. For some reason, a word he never thought he say suddenly felt right to say. _It's so romantic _Ash thought. He opened the window and felt the mornings-chill swift across his face. Why hadn't he ever woken up this early before to enjoy the sunrise? Who knows? But now he has a reason to do so, Misty.

Misty could feel the chill run down her spine and slowly arose from her laying position. She rubbed her eyes and looked around for Ash. In front of her eyes he stood looking outside. She smiled and quietly got up from the bed and creped her way to Ash. The sound of the floorboard startled Ash, but he knew who is was, Misty of coarse. As soon as she came by, she thought he didn't know she was behind him. Ash turned around and said, "Good morning."

"I thought you didn't hear me." Misty explained.

"I'm not that dense.." Ash replied.

"I never said you were." Misty sighed, "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"So beautiful that we should stay up here all day." Ash replied.

"No, I know you want to get away from Brock." Misty explained, "How about I go talk to him first?"

"Please." Ash replied.

"I'll go in a few minutes." Misty explained, "I want to see the sun rise... with you."

The two sat on the mini sofa that Ash had moved to face the early morning's sun. The looked outside as the Pidgey and Spearow flew around the sun's morning dawn.

__

I never thought I could feel this way, this way. It's amazing someone in my life might just be loving me. This is way better than a dream, It's real life. Ash thought to himself as the sun rose up high. 

__

I never felt my heart beat so fast, It's so crazy. I never thought I would feel this way, He smiles and I get dizzy and starry eyed. Misty thought.

"I didn't know I could.." Ash's voice trailed off.

"I never dreamed I would..." Misty added.

"I never thought I could feel this way." Ash and Misty replied together. They both looked at each other and laughed, "You read my mind Ash."

"You read mine." Ash replied.

"We read each other's." Misty counter attacked.

"Perfect." Ash sighed, "You going to talk to Brock?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going Mr. Poke'mon Master." Misty sighed, "I'll be right back." 

"You better be back!" Ash yelled as she walked out the door. As she did Pikachu and Togepi came running inside, "Togepi I thought you were in here last night."

"Togepi! Togi!" Togepi replied.

"Oh.." Ash trailed off. _What the hell did that egg just say? _Ash thought.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered.

"Huh?" Ash asked, "I really do need a Poke'mon guide."

"Piakchu, pi, pi, Pikachu." Pikachu explained.

"Yeah whatever." Ash sighed, "I'm going to hit the shower, tell Misty when she comes back up that I'll be out in a minute." Both Poke'mon nodded to him and walked over to the window.

~~On Misty's side~~

"So have you talked to Ash?" Brock asked as he passed her a plate of pancakes. She had not yet started to talk with Brock about uh.. their situation.

"Uh.. a little more than talk..." Misty stuttered.

"Spill it." Brock ordered. 

"No." Misty replied with a stern face.

"What?" Brock asked, "What did you say?"

"I said it perfectly clear, No!" Misty replied.

"I'll leave you two alone now." Professor Bella explained as she walked into the main hall.

"I have a right to know." Brock demanded.

"No you don't!" Ash yelled as he walked down the stairs. Misty felt a strange urge to go and kiss him. For he was dressed in a robe and his hair was now neatly combed and had a wet touch to it.

"Ash?" Brock asked.

"That's my name." Ash replied, "It's none of your business what Misty and me do."

"He's right!" Misty added.

"I am traveling with you two, I have a right to know what you two do behind my back." Brock explained, "You don't want to lose a friend do you?"

Ash and Misty were silent. Brock gave them a stern, determined look. 

"I don't want to lose a friend, but I don't want to lose my best friend, Misty." Ash explained.

"So our friendship has meant nothing?" Brock cocked an eyebrow.

"It has meant so much but were you there when I almost life? Did you save my life? Did you help me when you were flirting with girls? Were you really a friend?" Ash asked. Brock looked at him in shock.

"Only Misty did that for me. She chose me over Danny, but you chose Professor Ivy. She saved my life, you saved a yourself. You were a friend but you could never replace Misty's spot in my heart, never." Ash explained, "And I think it's very perverted of you t want to know what Misty and I do." Misty walked up to him and stood besides him, "Ash just wants privacy, he's only a boy. I'm sure you don't want to talk about such subjects with him. Do you?"

"No.. no." Brock replied.

"If you leave the subject to be.. were friends." Ash offered, "If not, I don't know." 

"I guess...." Brock's voice trailed off.

****

End of Chapter three. I'm so sorry this chapter is shorter than chapters two and three but in March it's hard to type with all these tests. Lets just hope Star Glider got to post this fast enough for you. Please review. I really enjoy reviews. One more part to come, hopefully out whenever Star Glider gets to it. Also Blue here's a notice: I finished Les Miserables!

Au Revior,

Sabrina the Teenage Witch

Love you all


	4. It's all for you Chapter 4: Are you in o...

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I live in a house and my mom and dady buy and pay for everything in it. I don't have a car, this computer is not legally mine.... yet. It actually belongs to Rent-a-Center and I'm TRYING to pay it off. This CD I'm listening to belongs to my friend. These short's I'm wearing are too small so I'm about to throw them away, so I won't own them. Get the picture?

A/N: Know all about your repreatation, and it's about to be a heart-break situation. Oh sorry! I was singing a song. Anyways this is part four out a five chapter series. He-he I didn't feel like writing much in this one. It's only like 3,000 words. Oh well. This is and Ash and Misty story. Duh! There's one part in the story where time changes ten years in the future. I have a little note before it so you won't get confused. Age's are about two years from this time. This story will really count and see if I continue my writing career. I really want 100 reviews. So please, please I beg of you, please review. Any who, there is one commercial break in the story, it helps explain stuff in the story. There are a few songs in here cause uh.. err I don't know! I just wanted songs in my story.

Help: I need help. If you can help me in my fight to cure my stupidty call, 1-800-Ist-upid. Thanks!

Dedicated to: Blue9Tiger, Ash's#1Fan, Misty, Ash, Legacy, Erina-chan, Trish, Wind, Shagti2, Jigglypuff, Arcanine, just everyone!

Enjoy!!!

It's all for you Chapter 4: Are you in or are you out?

"Well...I well.." Brock's voice trailed off.

"Do you want to stay with us?" Ash asked, "If you do you are not to interfere with us in anyway."

Brock thought of all their times and all the Nurse Joys and Officer Jenny's he would he to see if her went with them...but still in the back of his mind he still saw the picture perfect family... without him. Ash and Misty as the parents and their two children, Pikachu and Togepi.

"Well what is it Brock?" Misty asked, "We've stayed in Professor Bella's laboratory too long."

"I just.. I just don't want to be.. be.. I don't want to be... be left out." Brock stuttered. Now both Ash and Misty had both realized what Brock was going through. They were and would always spend time with each other and not with him. The odd one out of the pack.

"Brock we won't leave.." Ash started but he couldn't finish. He knew he was wrong. Brock could never fit in, "I just don't know Brock."

"If you don't know.. I shouldn't stay." Brock sighed as he turned to walk up the second set of stairs.

"I don't know what were going to do..." Misty sighed.

"This is exactly what I didn't want happen!" Ash yelled in an outrage, "I just lost my friend... for a relationship."

"Ash..." Misty called for him but it was to late he had already gone up stairs. Probably to hide once more. She finally fully understood why Ash didn't want a relationship besides the fact of the talk. She looked over to the food still on the table then down to their Poke'mon. She loved Ash but... she loved Brock too. Not in the same way with Brock, he was just a brother. An older brother pushing you around. But always in the right direction.

She needed to talk to Ash and maybe get him and Brock straightened out, for good. She sighed, as she walked up the dim stairway. It too was filled with memories, just as much as her heart. Memories of the past, the present of the future too. But as the stairway ended so did the memories. Misty still remembered their first kiss and their latest kiss, she hoped, she prayed it wasn't their last. 

For some girlish reason a relationship with him seemed splendid and perfect, most of all it seemed perfect because she was with him. Or is she?

Misty walked up to the door, not even knocking and walked in. There Ash stood looking out the window. 

"I knew this was going to happen." Ash sighed, "I just knew it."

"Ash you didn't.. Brock's just stubborn. He's crazy." Misty tried to explain.

"He's also my friend." Ash explained, "At least I hope."

"Oh Ash.." Misty said as she walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Together they stood and watched the wind blow and the sun flow with this world.

"It's not that I don't love you. I do, I truly do." Ash explained, "But now my world, your world, our world is crumbling to dust."

"No it's just that, that Brock feels left in the dark. He'll find someone sooner or later then he'll truly understand why we do what we do. Privately." Misty explained.

"But what if he never understands?" Ash asked.

"He will one day." Misty explained.

"And what day will that be?" Ash asked, "Today? Tomorrow?"

"I don't know Ash. I don't know." Misty sighed. She slowly walked in front of him and forced his chin down to make sure they were staring at each other, "You talked me into taking you back as a friend, even more as a lover. Now go do the same with Brock, Except the lover part."

"What if..?" Ash's voice trailed.

"What if he does forgive you?" Misty asked.

"I guess your right, I guess I do need to talk to him." Ash sighed, "Will you come with me? Were together on this right?"

"As always, and forever, yes." Misty replied.

"I love you Misty.." Ash said dreamily.

"I love you too." Misty replied.

"Always and forever?" Ash asked.

"Always and forever." Misty replied.

"Let's go and try to figure this crap out." Ash sighed.

"Watch your mouth!" Misty argued.

"Waaa...?" Ash sweat dropped.

"You heard me, now come on." Misty ordered.

"Your not my mom." Ash explained. Misty stood in silence for a second then gave Ash a mother-girlfriend look, "Close enough."

"Huh?" Ash asked confused.

"I'll be living with you... forever." Misty explained, "And I'm not going to let you get out of hand."

"Mist... I'm a growing man, and your already talking about marriage?! I can't even afford a poke'ball none the less a ring!"

"Start saving cause I want a diamond ring with a gold band.." Misty explained.

"And I want a million dollars! We can't what we all want." Ash sighed, "You already got me right?"

Misty went into her thought mode, "Close enough to be a ring."

"A ring?!" Ash asked in horror.

"Joking with ya Satoshi now come on!" Misty sighed.

"Kasumi..." Ash growled.

"Satoshi don't start with me." Misty growled back.

"Why Kasumi?" Ash asked.

"Cause I'll do this!" Misty yelled as she punched him in the stomach, "Come along Satoshi."

"Coming... coming." Ash stuttered, "Kasumi.."

"Would you like to upsize that punch to a bloody nose?" Misty asked sweetly.

"No ma'am." Ash replied.

"Come along now." Misty said as she pulled him over to her, "I love you."

"Haven't we gone through this discussion long enough?" Ash asked.

"Ash!" Misty screamed, "We will never say I love you too much!"

"I love you too Mist..." Ash replied as he kissed her cheek, "Now onto the horror of Brock."

"You had to ruin the moment didn't you?" Misty asked.

"No not really cause there was no moment.. but a memory." Ash explained.

"So poetic...I think I'm in love." Misty said dreamily. Ash waved his hands in front of Misty trying to get her out of her dream mode, "Mist.. your already in love."

"Oh.. yeah! Right, I'm in love with.." Her voice trailed off as Pikachu ran to her, "I'm in love with Pikachu!"

"Mist.." Ash fell over anime style, "What about me?"

"What about you?" Misty asked with a smirk on her face.

"Kasumi.." Ash growled.

"My sweet Satoshi... come on." Misty explained.

"Better, now let's head out a last!" Ash said.

"Oh.. oh yeah! Now onto Brock.." Misty sighed.

"Mention his name once more and I'll go crazy..." Ash grumbled.

"Too bad, your already crazy!" Misty giggled.

"Why I outta'...." Ash's voice trailed off.

"What are you going to do?" Misty challenged his remark.

"This." Ash smirked. He then suddenly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her toward their bed and laid her down. He then began tickling her ferouciously. 

"Pikachu! Pikachu pipipi?{Kids when will they ever grow up?}" Pikachu asked.

"Togi?{Who?}" Togepi asked.

"Pika pi Pika. {Mommy and Daddy.}" Pikachu explained. 

"Togi, togi, Togepi.{Oh, Those two will never grow up.}" Togepi explained.

"Pi.{True.}" Pikachu agreed, "Pika-pi{Very True.}"

****

I'm just a girl with a crush on you,

Don't care about money,

It doesn't give me half the thrills,

To the part of you honey,

So tell me that you want me still,

If only I could trade all my fancy cars,

For a chance to love,

It's incomparable,

I might be sitting with the movie stars,

Everybody say that I have it all.

But I can't make you love me,

Isn't my life or the things I do,

Can't make you love me,

I'm just a girl with a crush on you,

I'm having through changes,

But I'm still the boy you used to know,

It's made me look different,

So tell me what I have to do,

Oh Baby I would trade my fancy cars,

For a chance to date,

It's incomparable,

I might be sitting with the movie stars,

Everybody say that I just have it all,

But I can't make you love me,

Isn't my life or the things I do,

Can't make you love me,

I'm just a girl with a crush on you,

Alright.

{Weird background music}

Just the thought of being close to you,

It's incomparable,

Should be happy with the life I live,

And the things I do,

Seems like I have it all.

Can't make you,

Make you love me baby,

It's my life, what can I do?

Can't make you love me,

I'm just a girl with a crush on you,

Can't make you love me,

Isn't my life or the thing's I do,

Can't make you love me,

I'm just a girl with a crush on you,

I'm just a girl with a crush on you.

{Brock's side of the lab.}

__

I can just hear them now. 'I love you.' and 'I love you too.' This is going to get out of hand! Ash and Misty, I can just picture it now. The perfect family.

{Brock's thought's come into the picture.}

Ash and Misty are sitting on a log holding Pikachu and Togepi. Brock sits aside by a lake throwing rocks thinking how terribly he wants to die. Ash begins to tickle Misty who attacks him back and throws him on the ground.

{Brock's thought's become fuzzy as he hears a knock}

"Brock open up." Ash ordered as he pounded on the door, "We're not going to get anywhere if you don't open up!"

Silence.

"Please Brock we just want to work things out!" Misty hollered.

Silence.

"Please Brock." Ash tried once more.

Yet more silence.

"Do you think he's dead?" Misty asked in a whisper to Ash.

"I don't know." Ash replied, "{In a high tone} Brock open the damn door!"

Slap.

"Watch your language Mister!" Misty yelled.

"Will you two quiet it down, Brock's sleeping." Professor Bella informed as she walked from downstairs to them.

"Oh we're sorry." Misty apologized.

"Yeah we didn't know he was asleep." Ash explained.

"Come on downstairs and let me talk to you." Professor Bella ordered.

{Downstairs}

"Before you talk to him I want you to understand why Brock is in the state he's in." Professor Bella started.

"State?" Ash asked, "Like Florida?"

"Ash! Stop being dense!" Misty said as she used her famous mallet.

"Anyways... Brock is just really feeling depressed because he has no one to um.. how can I say this?" Professor Bella asked, "....love."

"He.. he's jealous?" Ash asked.

"Yeah you can say that." Professor Bella replied.

"But why would he be?" Misty asked.

"Like I said, he has no one too love, unlike you two who seem to love each other." Professor Bella explained, "He doesn't want to be left out. The odd one out of the pack. Like you two are Doduo and he has nothing but he could just stand as a Diglett."

Ash and Misty stared at her confused.

"He feel's left out and.." Professor Bella took a deep breath, "He hasn't even accomplished the task of........ GETTING A GIRLFRIEND!"

"Uh..." Ash said breathless, "I think I'll go talk to HIM now."

"Err, me too." Misty added.

As the two walked up the second hallway the two began to talk umungst theirselves.

"She was rude." Misty complained.

"Very I mean come on we already knew he felt left out." Ash replied.

"*sighs*What are we going to do with him?" Misty asked.

"I have no idea." Ash replied.

****

Intermetion

~Pepsi/Brittany Spear's commercial play.

~Poke'mon 3 the Movie commercial play.

****

~News Break~

"Good evening, afternoon, or morning, depending on where you live." I greet, "Today's topic is, 'What is this story truly about."

"Someone recently instant messaged me and asked what the whole purpose of, It's all for you, for?" I explain,"He said many people say they have the question. So now I will explain it to you."

"What is love?" I ask, "Love is teamwork, a feeling, a soul mate, a best friend, a person who hold's them in their arms and you know there doing it because they truly love you, a person you can talk to about anything, a person who will let you cry in front of them and the will help you out. An angel that came from wherever and helped make your life better, a person who has cared for you when you were down. Love is forever and if you know you truly love him/her, and your girlfriend/boyfriend/fiencee'/husband/wife feels the same way, it's love"

"Love isn't some cocky relationship in which you just want money or sex, but you want devotion, feeling, a true love." I continue, "You can only find that if you find it within you first."

"Continuing, plot, is next." I explain, "The plot of this story is basically that Ash and Misty get together, leaving Brock undecicive to weather leave the group now or continue to travel with them being the odd one of the pack."

"Will love be strong enough to keep the group together?" I ask, "Or will the time come when three become two?"

"That's all we have for today!" I explain, "Till next time this is Sabrina with The Witch Network. Have a nice day!"

****

Intermetion is over

"What do you two want now?" Brock asked.

"WE want to work this out." Misty explained, "We don't want you to leave?"

"Brock, just because Misty and me are together doesn't mean your going to get cut out." Ash explained.

"I'm not listening." Brock subsided.

"Who's going to cook us dinner?" Misty asked, "Or help us on the right track when we get lost?"

"Who's going to talk to all the Nurse Joy's?" Ash asked, "Who's going to be the number one Poke'mon breeder?"

The did it.

Brock turned and faced Ash. Those words echoed in his twiching ear. 'Word's Greatest Breeder'.

"I guess some other boy could take your place." Misty sighed.

This was ring around the rosy. If Ash didn't have Brock as a friend, he wouldn't feel right about the relationship. Brock had to choose between being a breeder with them two one step ahead of him or leaving.

"I.. I.. I.. don't know." Brock sighed.

"Brock you have to understand I love Misty, visa-versa and you have to deal with it." Ash explained, "But your still our older like brother, keeping us straight. You've done a good job so far, now don't leave us hanging.." 

"Please Brock, all we want is our friend back." Misty explained.

Ash stared at her for using his line. She simply smiled, knowing that Brock had finally come into their wraths. Ash nodded in agreement.

"I guess I do have to take at least one Nurse Joy to dinner." Brock gave in.

"I guess you do." Misty smiled, "But first we got to get you a different shirt."

"What?!" Brock asked.

"Pink, well I'm sorry to tell you but pink is an under statement of 'cool'." Misty replied.

"I think white and khaki is much better." Ash added.

"And I think you two better shut up before I.. before I.. I" Brock stuttered.

"What?" Ash smirked.

"Before I tell the whole world that you two love each other." Brock explained, "Let's see... Melody, Daisy, Richie, A.J. , Duplica, Danny, Rudy, Tracey, Gary, Professor Oak, Sabrina, Violet, Lilly, Lt. Surge, Jessie, James, Meowth, Bugsy, Erica, Blaine, Giovanni, Casey, Erin, Koga, ...."

"Stop!" Ash interrupted.

"We get your point." Misty added, "Now anyways where's are next destination?" 

"It's up to you two." Brock replied.

"Hold on I know!" Misty yelled, "Wherever the closest gym is so I can get my sixth badge!"

Ash smirked, and shook his head.

"Huh?" Brock asked.

"It's my seventh badge! So ha!" Ash explained. Brock and Misty fell over anime style.

"Figures." Misty sighed, "Come on Satoshi, let's get your badge."

"No let's don't." Ash replied, "How about us three go out and get some dinner, we'll start tomorrow."

"It'll be so romantic." Misty said dreamily. Brock looked at the two. He looked sad as if he'd be all by himself, "Hey Mist.. don't you think we could find a nice young lady for Brock too?"

"I think your correct Ash." Misty smiled.

****

I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,

Get you filled to eat, but always keep that hunger,

May you never take one single breath for granted,

God forbid love ever leave you empty handed,

I hope you still feel small when you stand by the ocean,

Whenever one door closes, I hope another one opens,

Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,

And when you have the choice to sit it out or dance,

I hope you dance,

I hope you dance,

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,

Never settle for the path of least resistance,

Living might mean taking chances,

But there worth taking,

Loving might be a mistake,

But it's worth making,

Don't let some helping heart leave you bitter,

When you come close of selling out, reconsider,

Give the heavens above more than just a passing chance,

And when you have the choice to sit it out or dance,

I hope you dance,

I hope you dance,

I hope you dance,

I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,

Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens,

Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance,

And when you have the choice to sit it out or dance,

Dance,

I hope you dance,

I hope you dance,

I hope you dance.

I hope you dance,

I hope you dance.

{Music fades out slowly}

{The scene becomes blurry. This is the confusing part so let me tell you now. The time changes to ten years in the future. Brock is sitting on a rocking chair in front of his house in Pewter City, Ash and Misty are in their house watching television. They live in Pallet town, in Mrs. Ketchum's house, unfortunetly she passed away because she had cancer.}

Time: 3:32 p.m.

"Hello dear, are you going to see Ash and Misty today?" Valerie asked her boyfriend

"I'm not sure it depends if were busy today." Brock sighed, "I still can't believe how big the shop's population has sprung."

"I know it's setting the right path for us and maybe an extra." Valerie hinted. Brock cocked an eyebrow, "Are you talking about a.." 

"Yes Brock." Valerie replied, "I think now that everything is going in order, I think we should give it a shot."

"Then I guess this is a good time to tell you. Actually more like ask you." Brock started.

"Ask me what?" Valerie asked. Brock got up a little shaky and got down o his knee {You all know where this is going right?}. He took a deep breath and took out a small black box from the left pocket of his jeans.

"Valerie, I.. I would.. wou... b.. be.. hon...ore...d if you.. you married me.. me." Brock stuttered.

"Oh Brock, of coarse I will!" Valerie replied with a passionate kiss on the lips to Brock. The kiss that sealed the deal. Brock had finally found the perfect woman for him.

"Wahoo! I got a wife!" Brock jumped for joy.

"I got a deliquite husband, all-in-all it works out." Valerie sighed.

"I got to go call Ash and Misty!" Brock yelled, "{Voice becomes extremely loud} I got a wife!!!!"

*~Ash and Misty's house~*

Time: 3:45 p.m.

"There's nothing on television." Ash complained.

"I'm sure we could find something to do." Misty smiled, "maybe a walk or maybe something special."

"Where you hitting at?" Ash cocked an eyebrow.

"Well were married, have a nice house, car, pool, everything but..." Misty explained.

"I know what you want!" Ash exclaimed, "I'll get the keys."

"Huh?" Misty asked.

"A dog, you want a dog." Ash explained. Misty fell over anime style. _He's so cute when he's dense, but how dense can a person be?!_ Misty thought.

"No Ash. I was thinking that you and me can go into our room and.." Misty started but was intercepted by Ash.

"Not Spring cleaning!" Ash whined.

"No you fool!" Misty sighed, "I was thinking we could try to have.. you know a.." Misty continued.

"A pillow fight?" Ash guessed incorrectly.

"No! A baby!" Misty replied, "A baby Ash, a baby!"

"Oh.. oh a baby!" Ash said.

"No duh Einstein!" Misty argued.

"But that'd mean that we have to.." Ash's voice trailed off.

"Yeah.. it'd be fun and rewarding." Misty replied. Ash gave her a loving smile and walked upstairs. Misty followed curiously. He stood in front of their room and opened the door. Pikachu jumped off their bed and walked outside.

"Pikachu how bout' you go order yourself a pizza. Money's on the fridge." Ash offered.

"Pika!" Pikachu squelled as it ran downstairs.

"That takes care of him." Ash explained. Ash stepped aside and said, "After you honey."

"Thanks." Misty replied She walked in and Ash grabbed a door hanger from the dresser and it read, 'DO NOT DISTURB'. He then hung it on the door and locked it up.

~*Pikachu downstairs*~

Time: 4:21 p.m.

"Pikachu-pika-pikachu!" Pikachu said as he talked to the pizza delivery man. Pikachu counted out ten dollars but was short one more dollar. He told the man to wait and decided to run upstairs to get another dollar from Ash. He ran as fast as a 14 year old Pikachu could run and looked at the door hanger.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked as he read, 'DO NOT DISTURB'. He cocked his head as she heard noises from the room. He decided then not to go in.

~*Brock's side of the story*~

Time: 4:34 p.m.

"So did you tell them?" Valerie asked.

"No there line has been busy for the last hour. Wonder why." Brock explained, "I'll try again later."

"How bout we go on over there?" Valerie offered, "Then we get to see them and tell them the news." 

"Then we come back home and have some fun." Brock added.

"Deal." Valerie stuck out her hand.

"Deal." Brock replied as he ignored her hand and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

"Not yet!" Valerie said, "Later tonight. Now go get changed you smell."

"Huh?" Brock asked as he smelled under his arms, "True."

"Go on and take a shower." Valerie ordered, "I'll take our shower and you can take the guest's room shower."

"Hey! I want our bathroom." Brock complained.

"Not if I get there first!" Valerie yelled as she ran to their bathroom.

"Why I outta!" Brock yelled.

~*Ash and Misty's side*~

Time: 5:51 p.m.

"Hmm... I love you Mist.." Ash sighed happily.

"I love you too Ash." Misty replied. Ash wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest.

"I still can't believe through everything, our lives and dreams have came out perfect." Ash explained.

"And our lives aren't even over yet." Misty yawned.

"Go to sleep." Ash said as he gently kissed her head, "Go to sleep."

"I'll see you in my dream's Satoshi." Misty explained.

"You too Satoshi." Ash yawned as he placed his chin on Misty's head. 

~*Brock and Valerie's side*~

Time: 6:01 pm

"All ready?" Valerie asked.

"Yep me just grab the keys." Brock informed, "The keys.. where are the keys?"

"I got them. I want to drive." Valerie replied.

"But that's the company car." Brock whined, "What if you wreck it?"

"I won't know come on before it gets to late to.." Valerie started.

"I get your point! Come on!" Brock shouted as he ran out the door.

**I can't remember a time you weren't amazing,**

I can't remember a time I didn't love you,

I can't remember a time when I don't regret a word I said,

I can't think of a thing I will regret to do,

Because all-in-all,

I ended up with someone special,

I ended up with you.

I can't remember a day that I'd ever regret,

Snow or shine, Whether the sky was gray or blue,

I can't remember a second I could possibly forget,

I can't forget a moment I spent with you,

Because all-in-all,

I ended up with someone special,

I ended up with you.

I can't remember a moment in my life that never amounted to nothing,

I can't remember a day that I wasn't thinking about you,

I can't remember at all,

It may be impossible to forget,

But I can't remember a good moment that wasn't with you,

Because all-in-all,

I ended up with someone special,

I ended up with you.

I ended up with you.

__

Ding-Dong

"Who could that be?" Ash asked, "I mean it's like eight o' clock!"

"Just go see who it is and don't be whiny!" Misty ordered. Ash put on his robe and walked to the door.

"I'm going, I'm going." Ash sighed.

As soon as Ash opened the bedroom door, Pikachu jumped in and ran to Misty.

"Hi Pikachu!" Misty greeted. Pikachu gave a 'What were you two doing?' look. 

"Heh.. just had a little fun." Misty explained.

"Pika..." Pikachu growled.

"Alright, alright sorry for locking you out but your so young..." Misty's voice trailed off.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled.

"Right... twenty four... err.. yeah okay umm... go downstairs and check on Ash." Misty stuttered. Pikachu nodded and ran out of the room.

"Life is so good." Misty sighed as she laid back down in bed. Suddenly Pikachu ran back up to their room and started to shout gibberish.

"Pikachu! Pika! Pi!" Pikachu yelled.

"Huh?" Misty asked.

Pikachu gave Misty sign directions pointing downstairs and pointing to her robe.

"Go downstairs wearing something?" Misty asked. Pikachu nodded in agreement, "Okay if you say so."

Misty walked downstairs to see Ash talking to Brock and Valerie.

"We weren't expecting you!" Misty said, "But hello."

"Hi Misty how are you?" Brock asked. 

Misty blushed, "Tired." Ash smiled at her and nodded to tell her to take a seat.

"Sorry to interrupt but Brock has some important news." Valerie informed.

"Well.. err.. yeah.. uh.. sure you see umm.." Brock stuttered.

"Her up Brock." Valerie instructed.

"Yeah umm.. you see." Brock continued. Ash and Misty looked at each other and giggled silently.

"he is trying to say that him and me are getting married." Valerie explained.

"Really? It's incredible!" Misty cheered.

"Way to go Brock!" Ash added.

"When'd the wedding?" Misty asked.

"Oh we haven't plan that yet, but when we do you'll be the first to know." Valerie explained.

"We're trying to have a baby too." Brock stated. Valerie blushed.

"Nothing to blush about, Mist and me are trying too." Ash replied.

"Tell the whole world don't you?" Misty and Valerie said at the same time.

"sorry." Valerie apologized.

"Quite alright, men will be men." Misty sighed, "Unfortunetly mine is dense."

"They both come from the same pack so they think alike." Valerie explained, "They think.. DENSE."

"Err.." Ash began.

"Yeah umm..." Brock continued.

"I get your point." Misty sighed.

"I was taking this magazine test on to see if your man is a stud or a dud (Read Arrow's latest story to read her version, it's excellent.)." Misty explained.

"Girl talk let's go on upstairs." Ash explained to Brock.

"Right." Brock agreed as the two walked upstairs to Ash and Misty's room.

"What happened here?" Brock asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Ash lied.

"Seems like too much happened." Brock replied as he picked up a pair of shorts off the floor.

"Uh.. err.. spring cleaning?" Ash stuttered.

"Right.." Brock sighed.

"Figures." Brock said as he picked up the phone that was pushed off the table from it's recever.

"Heh.. any who, how's it been?" Ash changed the subject.

"Great, I just proposed to Valerie today!" Brock exclaimed.

"That's good. I can never forget the day I proposed to Misty." Ash explained.

{Seen becomes blurry as Ash explains his story about the proposal}

Misty and I were on the road right after you left. We were traveling to the stadium where I would battle for the master's title. God, I was so scared. Misty was there trying to cope with me. I was shaking and my vision was all black.

I stepped into the arena and the battle begun. Pikachu beat three of Michael's Poke'mon. They were Articuno, Seaking and Skiploom. Pikachu was taken down with Zapdos. I sent out Steelix and it beat Zapdos and Snorlax. he had one Poke'mon left, Mew. Mew beat out Steelix, Houndoom, Butterfree, and Charizard. I had my Pidgeot left.

It was over, or so I thought. I sent out Pidgeot but by some chance Psyduck appeared. I picked up the wrong Poke'ball. Mew used Psychic and Psyduck didn't even feel it. It just flinched. once all it's headache's power got to it, it used Amnesia with Psybeam. Mew was out cold. I had won. We had won. Mist ran up to me and kissed me. I then knew that she was with me all that time because she loved me. I took out the black box that I was waiting to use for the right time, the perfect moment. That's when and ho I asked her to become the love of my life.

{Picture becomes clear and back to Ash and Brock's conversation.}

"Amazing.." Brock said.

"Yeah I'm so glad that Misty said yes." Ash sighed.

"She said yes ten years ago when you feel in love with her." Brock explained.

"I will never forget that day in Sunshine City." Ash explained, "It set the rest of my life on track."

"What would you do if Misty wasn't here?" Brock asked.

"I don't know. But I will never regret what I did in my life cause I ended up with someone special." Ash continued, "I ended up with her." 

Ash picked up a picture frame which held a picture of her and him on the beach the night of their honeymoon.

"She gave me everything. She didn't even have too." Ash explained, "She loved me."

"Ash...your one lucky guy." Brock commented, "Maybe one day I will have that luck."

"It's not luck.. It's love." Ash explained, "And you do, Valerie."

"Yeah I guess I do." Brock sighed, "She means the world to me."

"I told you ten years ago that one day you'd fine someone, and I was right, right?" Ash asked.

"One hundred and one percent." Brock replied, "Life is good."

"One hundred and one percent." Ash sighed.

****

Chapter 4 complete.

Chapter 5 due out in a little while. He-he, figures. Anyways thank you everyone who has reviewed my story! It has helped so much! Please review again because when I come back and all of you have reviewed will have a big surprise. If I beat my goal of 100 reviews, I have a huge surprise for everyone! Please review.

~Sabie~{Blue's idea}


	5. It's all for you Chapter 5: It takes thr...

****

Disclaimer~ I don't own Poke'mon, all copyright of Nintendo and Poke'mon! I own crap!

A/N: I need 100 reviews to continue my saga at fanfiction.net! I know this chapter is short, but I find it easier to write shorter chapters!

Dedicated to: Blue9Tiger, Misty, Misty, Ash's #1 Fan, Trish, Wind, Erina, Misted, Ghost Cubone, Sweetie pie, Legacy, Shagti2, Dual Blade, just everyone!

Rated: PG-13

Ages:

12 years from today. 

Enjoy and Review!

It's all for you Chapter 5: It takes three to Tango

"Well we better be heading back, we have some stuff to attend to." Brock informed.

"Too much said." Ash replied.

"Valerie come on time to go!" Brock yelled as he walked down the stairs.

"All ready?" Valerie asked.

"Yeah we have some stuff to err.. yeah let's go." Brock stuttered.

"Right goodnight guys!" Valerie replied, "Brock will you drive?"  
"Oh now you want me to drive?" Brock asked.

"Please.." Valerie begged.

"Of coarse baby." Brock kissed her cheek, "Bye guys."

"Bye." Valerie added.

"Drive safe." Ash said.

"Night, talk to you later." Misty added.

Ash shut the door behind them after giving them a goodbye wave.

"It was nice of them to come by." Misty yawned.

"Tired?" Ash asked.

"No not really. How bout we all go out to dinner?" Misty offered.

"That sounds good." Ash replied, "Pikachu too?"

"Of coarse, and Togepi." Misty smiled.

"You can take our bathroom and I'll take the guests." Ash ordered.

"Great, I'll be out in twenty minutes." Misty replied. 

Misty walked up to their room and looked around, "We are some slobs."

"We probably have to do some cleaning tomorrow." Misty sighed, "Or whenever."

She grabbed her Nike outfit and her Nike shoes and headed to the bathroom. Life was so good for them. They had a house, a car, friends, Poke'mon, their dreams had come true and now they were working on a baby. 

Perfect.

Later after they finished showering and changing they were downstairs with their Poke'mon. Ash was discussing tactics of battling to Togepi. Pikachu was watching the Lakers and Bulls game. Misty was grabbing the keys and making sure everything was cut off.

"Ready?" Misty asked.

"Yep. You sure you got everything? Cause I thought we could go to the Crab Shack then since it's on the beach we could all take a walk." Ash explained.

"Yeah that'd be great. Since we'll be gone for a while, go ahead and grab your cell phone too." Misty explained, "You still have like five hundred minutes on it right?"

"Yeah I think so." Ash replied as he took his yellow cell phone out from the drawer, "Ready?"

"Yep, come on guys." Misty ordered.

"Pikachu!{Shot gun!}." Pikachu yelled.

"No way! I want front!" Misty replied.

~Valerie and Brock's side~

"I'm so tired honey." Valerie complained.

"No way! Your not going to bed!" Brock yelled, "I thought that we were going to.."

"Why?" Valerie asked.

"Cause of our marriage, we want to have a baby, and everything!" Brock replied.

Valerie simply smiled and closed her eyes slowly, "Just let me rest now and I might have some more extra energy for tonight." 

"Alright honey, but if you really, truly don't feel like it just tell me." Brock agreed.

"Oh Brock, I love you." Valerie replied.

"Go on to sleep." Brock explained, "Go to sleep."

__

She's so beautiful. God, God only knows how lucky I am. She's given me everything I could ever want. We have the perfect house, perfect friends, perfect life. She's even willing to give up her virginity to please me, and herself. God I love her. So, so much. 

****

I have feel in love,

With the woman of my dreams,

She gives me everything, I ever wanted,

More than what it seems.

She has given me a reason to live,

A reason to remember our past, 

A reason to survive,

A reason to last.

{Chorus}:

I remember the time you kissed my lips,

I then knew our love was real,

The kiss that drew me into this world,

The kiss that sealed the deal.

I remember the night you said never give up,

You told me I would live on no matter what the past,

You told me that I would survive,

You told me I would last.

I remember when you said three magical words,

The words I knew were so true,

That night you whispered into my ear,

I love you.

{End of Chorus.} 

And I knew from that day,

Till death do us part,

You'd be the most important memory,

I held in my heart.

That we were meant to be,

Yes you and me,

Meant to be,

Eternally.

{Chorus}:

I remember the time you kissed my lips,

I then knew our love was real,

The kiss that drew me into this world,

The kiss that sealed the deal.

I remember the night you said never give up,

You told me I would live on no matter what the past,

You told me that I would survive,

You told me I would last.

I remember when you said three magical words,

The words I knew were so true,

That night you whispered into my ear,

I love you.

{End of Chorus.} 

"Honey were home." Brock softly whispered into his soon-to-be-wife's ears.

"Huh?" She asked dazily.

"Home honey. Were home." Brock repeated.

"Oh okay." Valerie yawned as she stepped out of the vehicle.

"Let me grab your purse for you." Brock offered.

"Thank you." Valerie replied as she unlocked the door. She stepped inside and flicked on the right light. The house appeared to be in the same form as it was when they left. Valerie dropped her jacket to the ground and walked upstairs slowly.

"Coming?" Valerie asked.

"In a few minutes I will." Brock snickered to himself, "(Much louder) Coming!"

~Ash and Misty's side~

"What should we do tomorrow?" Misty asked to her husband whom was driving to the Crab Shack.

"I heard the fair was in town. We could go on a couple of rides." Ash explained.

"Hmm.. that sounds good." Misty replied.

"Did you have something else in mind?" Ash asked.

"It's alright." Misty replied.

"Mist.. if you wanted to do something else you should have told me." Ash suggested.

"Well I thought, never mind." Misty stopped.

"Mist come on what do you want to do?" Ash persuaded her to tell him.

"I just thought that just you and me could go somewhere like the movies or something..." Misty suggested.

"If that's what you want, that's what we'll do." Ash agreed.

"But the Poke'mon want to go to the fair too." Misty explained.

"How bout you and me go to lunch, to the movies and mall, then later that night we go to the fair?" Ash asked.

"That sounds really good. I agree." Misty replied.

"You going to get on the 'Ring of Fire' with me?" Ash asked.

"Waa?" Misty asked, "I could be preg.."

"Your right." Ash realized, "How bout the ferris wheel?"

"*smiles* and the big boat?" Misty asked.

"Well if your sure.." Ash nodded.

"Ash turn!" Misty yelled. Ash realized that the turn off was extremely close. He hit the brakes and shifted to the left.

"Close." Ash panted, "You okay?"

"Pi." Pikachu nodded.

"Togi." Togepi added.

"I'm okay, are you?" Misty replied.

"Yeah." Ash nodded, "We got to be careful next time."

They were off once again, after their incident at the turnoff. 

Has ten years turned into something more than expect? Are the three adults truly in love? Is the future already starting and their still working on the past? But is Ash and Misty ready for their biggest challenge yet, a baby? Is Brock ready for marriage? Is he even ready to be a husband none the less a full boyfriend?

****

End of Chapter 5

I know! This chapter is only like 1,200 words but I have a French report due tomorrow and so much homework! I can't keep you all waiting! Please forgive me! 

Please review! I need 100 reviews to continue my saga and I only got 3 more chapters to go! I know you all will pull through!

~Sabrina

(o*;*o)

(z';'z)

Pikachu and Ash!

****


	6. It's all for you Chapter 6: Do you remem...

****

Disclaimer: And you actually think I own this? No comment!

****

A/N: If you have not read my post on the forum, I will read it again. I recently moved from Florida to Maine, in which case I left everything besides my clothes and main stuff, but I didn't get to take my computer. My mom has made a deal with me. She says that she does not believe people read my story. I have to prove her wrong. I need your help though. She says if I get 100 reviews by the time I end this story which is in 4 more chapters, she will believe people actually read my story, then she'll buy me a computer so I can continue writing my stories for you. For the meantime I have off and on used my aunt's computer. I really want a computer so please read and review! I trust you will! **Help Fight the Parents!**

Dedicated to: Blue9Tiger, Misty and Misty, Sweetie Pie, Misted, Legacy, Shagti2, Misti, Ash, KittySan, Erina-chan, Wind, Trish, Arrow, Amanda, Amber, Francesca, both StarGliders, and everyone else who had supported me!

****

Story information:

Ages: In the main story: 

Ash: 22

Misty: 23

Brock: 28

Pikachu:14

Togepi:12

****

In the Flashbacks:

Ash: 12

Misty:13

Brock:18

Pikachu:4

Togepi:2

****

When I say this:

When I say 'kids' in this story, it refers to Pikachu and Togepi.

****

Type: AAMRN

****

Rated: PG-13

****

Enjoy!

It's all for you Chapter 6: Do you remember that day?

"Hmm.. looks like were lost." Ash sighed.

"You got to be kidding me." Misty replied.

"Nope. We were just on I-10 and heading south but now we're heading east for some reason." Ash explained.

"Do you know how to get back?" Misty asked.

"Nope." Ash replied, "We could take 95 but it would take another hour just to get there." 

"Sure why not?" Misty asked.

"An hour?" Ash's jaw dropped, "It's practically ten pm!" 

"So?" Misty replied, "Then we could go walk on the beach."

"*smiles* Of coarse." Ash gave in, "Let's go."

__

Lucky isn't the word for me. I'm way past lucky! I got this gorgeous man that loves me and wants to start on a family. God how lucky am I? 

"You okay?" Ash asked, "You're awfully quiet."

"Just fine. I'm thinking." Misty replied, "You know bout' Brock and Valerie. Everything's going so fast."

"Yep." Ash nodded, "But sometimes I wish time would stop for a moment to let us catch up."

"You know what I just thought?" Misty asked.

"What's that?" Ash replied.

"Ten years ago.." Misty began.

"It can't be ten years can it?" Ash asked, "Ten years ago we actually got together."

"I still remember that Cinderella play." Misty added, "And Brock's trouble at Professor Bella's."

"It's amazing how fast time has went." Ash agreed.

"Hey are the kids asleep?" Misty asked.

"Hmm.. yep, must have passed out." Ash nodded as he checked on the two little ones, Togepi and Pikachu.

"Remember that dance we went to about 9 and a half years back and we truly found out we loved each other?" Misty asked.

"How could I forget?" Ash asked.

~Flashback~

"Look what we have here.." Ash instructed as he pointed out a winter dance in Lyon city.

"We should go." Misty suggested, "It'd be fun right Ash?"

"Yeah, and Brock can have a chance to find someone." Ash agreed.

"When is it?" Brock asked.

"It says December 14th, 2001. It's at 10 pm." Misty explained, "It's at the Lyon Pavilion. That's great it's tonight!"

"Sounds good, agreed?" Ash asked.

"Yep!" Misty replied.

"Yeah, I could ask a Nurse Joy out!" Brock added.

"Man when are you going to get the picture that Nurse Joy will not go out with you?" Ash asked.

"Never." Brock smiled, "Never."

"Figures." Misty sighed, "Come on Ash we have to go buy you a tux and get your err.. umm nappy hair fixed up."

"Mist.." Ash cried, "I hate tux."

"Well then I'll go with Brock." Misty replied.

"Fine." Ash muttered, "I'll wear the thing." 

"*smiles* Good! Come on gentlemen, we're off to the mall!" Misty instructed.

"Women." Ash sighed, "I'll never understand them.."

"You don't have to understand them." Brock explained, "You just have to love them." 

"Come on!" Misty yelled as she ran to the nearest shopping center.

"Ack... not the mall." Ash cried, "Please not the mall."

"Come on Ash your girlfriend really wants to go to this dance thing." Brock insisted.

"I guess your right." Ash smiled, "Coming honey!"

~End of Flashback~

"I remember that day perfectly." Misty explained, "From the clothes to our dance."

"You looked amazing that night." Ash explained.

"And I don't now?" Misty asked.

"You look gorgeous now." Ash explained.

"I remember when we were searching for your perfect tux.." Misty sighed.

"Hey you're the one who wanted me to wear a tux." Ash replied.

~Flashback~

"This one looks good." Misty explained, "Wow! The price is really cheap!"

Ash looked at the tag and his jaw dropped at the price: $500.00.

"Err.. let's go check out some other places." Ash explained.

"But this one is so nice." Misty replied, "It'll look so good on you."

"Let's check out a couple more stores, get lunch then we'll pick out a tux." Ash suggested.

"Well okay." Misty gave in, "Where to next?"

__

Wal-mart is good, Ash thought, "Let's go to Belk."

"Well okay, they don't have a lot of selection, but they might." Misty agreed, "Maybe something for Togepi too."

"I heard Pikachu and Togepi are going together.." Ash began, "We should get their outfits too."

"Yeah, unless Brock buys them." Misty suggested.

"Never!" Ash and Misty said together.

"I could never see Brock buy clothes for Poke'mon." Misty explained, "None the less for himself."

"Remember his pink shirt?" Ash asked.

"I could never forget." Misty giggled, "All the girls ran from him!"

"Even the men." Ash added.

Ash and Misty walked throughout mall looking for the perfect tux. They bumped into Brock, Pikachu and Togepi at the ice cream parlor on their way to Gap. The trio were chowing down on ice cream and goodies. Brock had already picked out a tux for him and outfits for the kids. In which case stunned Ash and Misty to see he had so much taste. They departed from Gap to Flower de' Nice to check out some more tuxes which brought up a question.

"Babe what are you going to wear?" Ash asked.

"Uh.. err.. umm.. I guess something from a store.. heh." Misty stuttered.

"How bout' I go find me a tux and you go find yourself a dress?" Ash suggested.

"I don't have any money!" Misty yelled, "Do you?!"

Ash fell over anime style, "Here's three hundred dollars, and is it enough?"

"Plenty thank you." Misty smiled as she kissed his cheek, "We'll meet here at six pm."

"Okay." Ash agreed.

"I love you." Misty smiled.

"I love you too." Ash replied.

They departed their ways as Misty headed to The rave and Ash ran to the nearest cab to get a ride to Wal-mart, considering he gave more than half his money to Misty. Ash was driven to the store on San Jose Road.

"Hope this place is cheap." Ash muttered under his breath, "I'm kind of low on cash."

Meanwhile Misty was in The rave trying on many dresses. It was mild in Lyon so she wanted something to be comfortable in. Maybe a long sleeve dress which cut up to her knees. She went though The rave as fast as she got in. 

"No taste." Misty muttered, "I need something blue!"

She was very frustrated. She wanted to look picture-perfect. Amazing just for Ash. She knew Ash wouldn't care what she wore but she wanted to look...

She wanted to look:

Amazing, beautiful, gorgeous, swell, cute, sexy, hot, shimmering, cool, incredible, charming, darling, dazzling, stunning, jaw-dropping, astounding, pretty, nice, fluffy, sweet, flattering, magical, perfect, lovely, angelic, lively, sassy, creative, and everything to do with looking nice.

She left the Rave and walked over to Dale's Wedding Store. It was a sore for Wedding dresses.

__

Wedding.. dance.. close enough. I think. Misty thought.

"Welcome to dale's how may I help you?" The employee asked.

"I'm looking for a blue dress for a dance tonight. It needs to have sleeves but cutoff at my knees." Misty explained, "It has to be blue."

"Well come with me and I'll show you what we got." The employee instructed, "To your right is all the dresses that are blue. There is a variety."

"Which one can I get for 300 dollars?" Misty asked, "I'm kind of on a low budget."

"Hmm... we have this one, its blue, semi sleeve's and should cut off about 2 inches from your knees. It's very stylish and only 200 dollars." The employee explained, "It's our last one and it looks just about your size." 

The dress was shimmering with glitter and swayed like the ocean. If you looked at it in the right direction it looked as deep as the deepest ocean.

"I'll take it!" Misty said happily, "Do you have any shoes to go with that?" 

On the other hand Ash was swamped with men stampeding for the tux isle. Most likely as for the same reason a Ash: A tux for the dance.

"Figures." Ash muttered, "But even I came for a tux!" He crawled under the women's department and into the young adult's section. It was rather empty but had a nice selection of tuxes and accessories.

"Much better than the mall." Ash said to himself, "Pick one and get out. The cash out lines are probably long."

Ash searched through the racks, in and out of different styles of tuxes. he knew Misty was probably getting a blue dress so he wanted to match with it, {See he's not that dense, then again...} He came across a blue/black tux. It came with a tie and belt. He didn't even care about the style, but the price: $100.00.

"Perfect." Ash smiled, "Now since I have some dough left I could go get some new Poke' balls."

As soon as six o' clock came around, Misty and Ash were at the Flower de' Nice store. They both worn out from their shopping and still thay had to go to the dance that night! What a night would it be! 

"Let me see your tux." Misty instructed. She was stunned at what Ash pulled out of the Belk bag he stole to look like he didn't go to Wal-mart. 

"It matches mine!" Misty said. She pulled out her blue dress that she loved.

"It's amazing." Ash said.

"Thanks. I got mine at the Wedding store." Misty explained, "Now where's Brock and the guys?"

"I thought you were going to tell them that we would meet here." Ash replied.

"No.." Misty explained, "Guess we have to go find them."

"Wait I bet there at the arcade!" Ash suggested.

"Let's go try." Misty replied.

*Ten Minutes Later*

"Any more *great* ideas Einstein?" Misty asked.

"I'm thinking!" Ash replied, "The water fountain!"

"Let's try again." Misty sighed.

This time Ash was right. The trio were standing in front of the fountain flipping pennies into it.

"Where were you guys?" Brock asked.

"Oh shopping." Ash explained.

"Well we've been waiting here for quite a while." Brock explained.

"Sorry Brock, got caught up in the crowd." Misty explained.

"We only got 4 more hour till the dance!" Brock reported, "I already called in for a hotel!"

"Thank God." Misty sighed, "Come on we have to go get ready."

~End of Flashback~

"Did I ever tell you I got that tux from Wal-mart?" Ash asked.

"Nope and I'm glad you didn't!" Misty smiled, "I'd probably would have pounded your head in the ground for lying."

"Well the past is past." Ash explained, "And when haven't you pounded my head in the ground?"

"Shut up Ash." Misty smirked.

"Alright, I will." Ash sighed.

~Flashback~

"Are you ready Mist?" Ash asked for the millionth time.

"Almost." Misty replied, "How much time do we have?"

"About twenty minutes." Ash replied, "Come on I have to go to the bathroom, bad!"

"I'm coming!" Misty yelled as she walked out, "Happy?"

There she stood with her dress on and her cuff earrings dangling from her ears that connected to her glittery face. Her heels were black and flowed well with the dress. The dress stood out on her and made her look magical. The butterfly clip in her hair gave her extra sass. Her hair laid gently upon her back and swayed besides her ears. Her lipstick gave her a innocent look. Her blue eye shadow gave her a mysterious look. All in all should looked amazing. 

"Wow..." Ash drooled, "You look amazing.."

"Not so bad yourself Ketchum, now hurry up and let's head out." Misty instructed.

Ash was dressed in the blue/black tux. No comment there.

"Hold on!" Misty yelled, "Come here and let me fix your hair and tie!"

"What?!" Ash yelled. Misty dragged him over to the sofa and combed his hair to where it looked half way decent and straightened up his crocked tie. She smiled once she was done.

"Now go on to the bathroom!" Misty smiled.

"I'm going!" Ash yelled.

"Come on Brock!" Misty yelled, "The limo's waiting!"

"Limo?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, I ordered one." Misty replied.

~End of Flashback~

"I can never forget the dance." Misty sighed, "You looked so charming."

"You looked dazzling." Ash added, "It was great."

"Till Team Rocket attacked." Misty sighed.

"But they're so nice and better now." Ash added.

~Flashback~

"Welcome to The Winter Lyon Dance!" Mr. Huggins the dance producer greeted the incoming people, "Please come on in so we can get the party started."

"It's amazing!" Misty said.

"It's huge!" Ash added.

"Look at all the girls!" Brock yelled as he charged after every girl.

"Leave him, he'll be back later." Misty smiled, "Come on Togepi, Pikachu."

They came out from behind their masters and simply shinned from the rest of the people. They looked cute and sweet.

"Pikachu you watch Togepi." misty ordered, "Have fun!"

The two walked off to the punch and snack table.

"Why if it isn't Ashy boy!" Gary greeted.

"Gary!? What are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"It's a public party isn't it?" Gary smirked, "Misty why did you have to choose that loser over me?"

"He's not a loser!" Misty replied, "Come on Ash let's dance."

"Hold on let me ask Gary something.." Ash smirked, "Where's your date?"

"Err.. uh.. umm.. got to go bye!" Gary ran off.

"Hey guys!" Tracey greeted as he walked over, "Why was Gary in a rush?"

"Hi trace, of no reason. What's up?" Ash asked.

"Nothing much, just doing so sketching for the Professor." Tracey informed, "You two make the cutest couple."

"Thanks, well we got to go dance, talk to you later!" Misty eagerly waved off.

"Bye." Tracey replied sadly.

"Why'd you want to leave so fast?" Ash asked.

"You know Tracey's fruity." Misty informed.

"Yeah but come on he's a friend." Ash replied.

"Your right, let--" But before she could finish, Daisy called over.

"Why you two are the cutest couple!" Daisy yelled, 'You have to go take a dance picture to capture the memory!"

"I always thought you two would get together!" Lily called out from atop the staircase.

"Come on let's get you all picture done!" Daisy suggested.

"Well okay." Misty agreed.

"Sure." Ash smiled.

After their picture was taken it took about ten minutes to develop. Tracey, Daisy, Lily, Violet, and Brock all waited to see the couple's picture.

"It's so cute!" Violet said.

"They were meant to be!" Daisy agreed. Both Ash and Misty stood aside blushing, rather hard.

"Uh.. you can stop now." Misty insisted. Daisy turned and looked at their two blushing faces, "You can't be blushing can you?"

"Well its' kind of annoying having people talk about you." Misty replied.

"Alright we'll stop." Violet smiled, "Now go get on the dance floor!"

Ash and Misty did as told. Both scared of weather or not they could dance. Afraid they might step on the other one's toe or do the wrong motion. One mistake could change it all.

"Don't worry Ash, I know you can dance." Misty whispered in his ear.

"I just don't want to step on your toes or anything.." Ash explained.

"You won't, if you can be a decent date, you can be a decent dancer.." Misty giggled.

"Hey!" Ash blushed, "I'm a good date!"

"There you go!" Misty cheered, "Your dancing!" 

"I am?" Ash asked, "I am!" Misty smiled and began to sway left and right to the love song. 

"Hmm... I love you Ash." Misty smiled.

"I love you too Mist.." Ash replied.

*Brock at a table*

"Lucky kids.." Brock muttered under his breath. A small tap on his right shoulder stuttered him from his thinking, "Can I sit here?"

"Uh.. sure." Brock replied to a girl about the age of nineteen. She wore a violet dress with a violet rose in her hair.

"Hi my name is Valerie." Valerie introduced herself.

"My.. name is Brock." Brock greeted himself, "What are you doing here all by yourself?"

"Oh.. I just wanted to come.." She replied, "How bout yourself?"

"See the couple in the center of the dance floor. One with black hair, the other with orange?" Brock asked.

"Yes." Valerie replied.

"Came with them." Brock sighed, "Crazy kids."

"No date?" Valerie asked.

"No.. no not this dance." Brock sighed, "You?"

"I wish." Valerie replied, 'My boyfriend just didn't work out so we broke up about three weeks ago."

"I'm sorry." Brock said.

"It's okay, so Brock would you like to dance?" Valerie asked.

"Really?" Brock asked stunned.

"Really." Valerie smiled, "Come on."

Brock and Valerie walked off into the dance floor to dance the night away. 

*Meanwhile..*

"Meowth is the plan ready?" Jessie asked.

"Ready for action!" Meowth replied.

"Let's go James!" Jessie instructed.

Suddenly they jumped through the top glass roof.

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie yelled.

"Make it double!" James yelled.

"To protect the world from devastation!" Jessie yelled.

"They know the motto come on let's grab dat Pikachu!" Meowth yelled.

"Right!" Jessie and James replied together.

"And I thought the night would be perfect." Ash sighed. he reached at his belt and withdrew a poke'ball, "Blastoise go!"

"Arbok go!" Jessie called out her Poke'mon.

"Zubat go!" James called out.

"Staryu go!" Misty called out.

"Blastoise Hydro Pump!" Ash yelled.

"Arbok use razor leaf!" Jessie yelled.

"Staryu help Blastoise with Hydro Pump!" Misty ordered.

"Zubat use Supersonic!" James yelled.

Blastoise was confused with Zubat's Supersonic as well as Staryu. Both Ash and Misty were nervous about Zubat's supersonic.

"Blastoise return!" Ash called, "Go Pikachu use Thunder!"

"Staryu return!" Misty yelled, "Go Togepi use Metramone!"

"Arbok use Reflect!" Jessie yelled.

"Pikachu and Togepi counter attack with agility!" Misty yelled.

"Zubat's use Fly!" James yelled.

"Pikachu se quick Attack, Togepi use charm!" Ash ordered.

"Zubat watch out!" James yelled.

"Arbok use Poison Sting!" Jessie yelled.

"Togepi use Protect!" Misty yelled. With that Togepi made a veil for Pikachu and himself.

"Stupid egg! Arbok use Solerbeam!" Jessie yelled.

"Pikachu thunderbolt!" Ash yelled.

With that Team Rocket blasted off once again. Pikachu was just way to tough to let Team Rocket try to even beat them.

"Good job Pikachu!" Ash cheered. The floor of people clapped and whooped for the two trainers. They both took a small bow and walked over to Brock and them.

"They try to hard." Ash smiled.

"Good job!" Brock cheered, 'Oh this is Valerie."

"Hello." both Ash and Misty greeted,

"Well her and me are going to go dance again." Brock smiled, "Catch you'll later."

"Told you he would find someone." Ash whispered to Misty.

"I believed you." Misty smiled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a special dedication to a lucky couple out there. Would Ash and Misty please go to the dance floor?" The announcer asked.

Stunned, they did as told. The crowd made way for the two. Whom were both blushing very hard.

"This is a dedication from, Violet, Daisy, lily, Tracey, Brock, Pikachu, Togepi and Valerie. The son's called Picture Perfect!" The announcer announced.

Ash and Misty stood in shock while the crowd erupted in a applause. 

"Let's let the couple dance." The announcer explained. With that a song with a little beat began to play.

"Can I have this dance with you?" Ash asked.

"Of coarse." Misty smiled.

_All of this time  
Guess I must have been blind  
Not to see you and me  
We're picture perfect  
  
Now baby we've been friends  
For such a long, long time  
We've been through lessons and we've been through cries  
But lately have you seen  
The way my tongue gets tied  
Can't hardly speak when I look into your eyes  
  
It's because of the way I'm feelin'  
It's somethin' I never dreamed  
And our love has a different meaning  
It took so long to reveal but now I know that  
  
All of this time, guess I must have been blind  
Not to see you and me we're picture perfect  
  
I'll should be yours, baby you should be mine  
We're picture perfect  
Forever picture perfect  
  
I showed some friends of mine  
My favorite photograph  
You know the one of you and me from way back  
And when I told them all  
That you were not my guy  
They couldn't see it, couldn't understand why  
  
Everyone thinks it's so romantic  
They say we're two of a kind  
And the more that I think about it  
The more that I realize what I've been missing_

All of this time, guess I must have been blind  
Not to see you and me we're picture perfect

I'll should be yours, baby you should be mine  
We're picture perfect  
Forever picture perfect  
  
My heart keeps tellin' me  
Make up your mind about whatcha mean  
You've been holding back for too long  
You know it makes good sense  
Best of lovers are the best of friends  
I guess we should have known all along  
  
Everyone thinks it's so romantic  
They say we're two of a kind  
And the more that I think about it  
The more that I realize what I've been missing  
  
All of this time, guess I must have been blind  
Not to see you and me we're picture perfect

I'll should be yours, baby you should be mine  
We're picture perfect  
Forever picture perfect

All of this time, guess I must have been blind  
Not to see you and me we're picture perfect  
  
I'll be yours, be mine we're picture perfect  
Forever picture perfect 

Were picture perfect,

Forever picture perfect.

****

"Thank you for the dance." Ash smiled.

"Your very welcome." Misty smiled.

~End of Flashback~

"Picture Perfect.." Misty sung to herself.

"Amazing isn't it?" Ash asked.

"Extremely." Misty smiled, "Oh here it is." 

"I'll grab the kids." Ash offered.

"Okay, thanks." Misty smiled, "I'll sign us in." 

*Inside*

"Table for two adults and two Poke'mon." Misty explained.

"The wait is 10 minutes." The waiter explained.

"Thank you." Misty smiled as she walked back outside.

"How longs the wait?" Ash asked.

"Ten minutes." Misty replied.

"Good I'm hungry." Ash replied.

"When aren't you?" Misty smiled.

"Come on you know I'm trying to cut down on food." Ash replied, "The key word is trying."

"They'll call us over the overhead when our table's ready." Misty explained.

"Non-smoking?" Ash asked.

"Yep." misty replied, "Come on it's getting a bit chilly." Misty instructed as she walke dinside.

"Ketchum part of 2 and two half's, your table is ready!" the waiter announced over the loudspeaker.

"We're here." Misty said.

"Follow me." The waiter explained as she lead them to a table that had a direct view to the ocean.

"Can I get you something to drink?" The waiter asked.

"The kids will have juices and I'll take a hmm.. do you have any champagne?" Misty asked.

"Vintage." The waiter replied.

"I'll take that." Misty said.

"I'll take a coke." Ash explained.

"Okay Two juices, Vintage and a coke?" The waiter asked.

"Yes ma'am." Ash nodded.

"I'll bring back some menus when I bring back the drinks." The waiter explained.

"Thank you." Misty smiled.

"What are you going to have?" Ash asked.

"I don't know, Lobster sounds good." Misty replied, 'I'm kind of hungry tonight."

"Me too." Ash replied, "I'll probably get the Shrimp and Fish dinner as usual."

"I'll order the kids some shrimp dinners." Misty added, "They always order that."

"Sure you want to go to the fair tomorrow?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I really want to get on the Ring of Fire." Misty replied.

"But what if your pregnant?" Ash asked.

"It takes two weeks before discovery can be made, so I'm safe." Misty replied.

"If your sure." Ash insisted.

"If you feel sick just tell me." Ash ordered.

"Oh I will." Misty replied, "Togepi do you want a cracker?"

"Togepi!" Togepi replied as it crunched down on a cracker.

"When do you have to go back to work?" Misty asked.

"Well I have a meeting Monday at noon, then I'll leave and go back that Thursday." Ash explained, "It's some meeting for the new Poke'mon League rules."

{Authors Note: Right now in the story it's a Saturday.}

"Here you go, and here's your menu." The waiter announced as she brought them their drinks. 

End of Chapter 6

I hope you enjoyed chapter 6, so please, please review! Chapter 7 due out by Saturday, hopefully much longer. I know I'm slacking down but my aunt's computer is not the fastest in typing. Please review and help me out! I really want to continue writing for you. Please!

*Sabrina2001*


	7. It's all for you Chapter 7: I think I'm ...

****

Disclaimer: You actually think I own Poke'mon? Are you as dense as Ash?!

****

A/N: I can't believe how many reviews I got from you so far! Especially BenRG. Thank you so much! All of you! This is part seven of ten. I still cant believe how much you all have helped me! It's amazing! You all are the greatest ever! I owe you so much. Please read and review. The story is based off the, 'It's all for you' series. This part seven of it. I can't believe how well this series is doing. All because you care. It's amazing.

****

Dedicate to: Blue9Tiger, Ash's #1 Fan, BenRG, Pete, Misty, Misted, Legacy, Shagti2, GhostCubone, KittiSan, Trich, Wind, Erin-chan, Misti, Joy-girl, everyone! All of you that have helped out in any way!

****

Ages:

Ash: 22

Misty: 23

Brock: 28

Valerie: 28

Pikachu:14

Togepi:12

****

Little extra's: When I say 'kids' in this story I mean Pikachu and Togepi!

****

Enjoy! and please Review!

****

It's all for you Chapter 7: I think I got to Throw up

"Can I have your orders please?" The waiter asked.

"I'm going to have the Shrimp and More meal." Ash replied.

"The kids will take the Petit' Shrimp dinner." Misty added, "And I'll take the Lobster Deal meal."

"Okay the meals should be out in about fifteen minutes." The waiter informed as she took up the menus.

"Thank you." Ash replied.

"I can't wait for the fair." Ash said excitedly.

"Me neither." Misty smiled, "I really want to get on some rides." 

"I'm going to win some animals." Ash added.

"Ash! You sound like a kid." Misty explained.

"So?" Ash asked. Misty simply smiled and sighed. 

"You okay Mist?" Ash asked, "Mist?" Ash asked once again after Misty didn't answer.

"Yeah I'm fine." Misty smiled, "Just thinking."

"You think a lot don't you?" Ash asked.

"You noticed." Misted smiled, "It relaxes my nerves."

"What gets on your nerves?" Ash asked. Misty sweat dropped.

"You.." Misty replied.

"(z^;^z);; Me?" Ash asked.

"Sometimes." Misty sighed, "It's just that you work so much and I never get to see you. I miss you."

"I miss you all the time I don't get to see you." Ash replied, "That's why I like going places with you."

"I promise next time there's a workweek off, I'll take it and just you and me will go somewhere." Ash promised.

"Really?" Misty asked.

"I promise." Ash replied.

"I love you Ash." Misty smiled.

"I love you too." Ash replied.

"Here you guys go." The waiter said as she dropped the food off at their table.

"Looks great!" Misty smiled.

"Thank you so much." Ash added.

"Need anything else?" The waiter asked.

"Yeah can I get some more Coke?" Ash asked.

"Yep. Anything else?" she asked once more.

"Nope." Misty replied.

"Okay one Coke. Be right back!" The waiter explained.

"Here you go Ash." Misty said as she gave him his plate.

"Thank you." Ash smiled.

"Can you put napkins around the kid's neck?" Misty asked.

"Sure no problem." Ash replied as he grabbed two napkins and wrapped them around the kids neck so they won't get food all over themselves. 

"This is so good." Misty said as she tore off a leg of the lobster.

"I agree." Ash added, "We got to come back again."

"Here's your Coke sir." The waiter said as she dropped of his coke, "Anything else? Everything okay?"

"Yes ma'am thank you." Ash replied.

"Tell me if you need anything." The waiter smiled as she walked off.

"Don't tell me your hitting on the waiter." Misty snickered.

"What?!" Ash yelled in horror, "No way!"

"Looks like someone has a crush." misty giggled.

"Yes." Ash nodded.

"Huh?" Misty asked shocked.

"I have a crush on you." Ash said with a heart-warming smile.

"Ash you're so romantic." Misty said.

"I know. It comes from the family." Ash said.

"So when is your dad going come to visit us?" Misty asked.

"I don't know but tomorrow before we go remind me, will you?" Ash asked.

"Sure no problem." Misty replied.

"So what did Sam say about the new Poke'ball?" Misty asked.

"The Professor said it should be out in a couple of months he wants me to be the first to try it out." Ash whopped.

"What type of Poke'ball is it?" Misty asked in curiosity.

"It supposed to capture the new fifty Poke'mon." Ash replied, "And I'm--" Before he could finish Misty interrupted.

"Let me guess." Misty smiled, "I'm going to catch them all!"

"You know me too well." Ash smiled.

"I think that's a bad thing." Misty sweat dropped.

"Not that bad." Ash wised up.

~Brock and Valerie's side~

****

"Hmm... Honey I'm so tired." Valerie whined.

"Go back to sleep." Brock replied, "I'm going to get a ice cream."

"But I thought we were going to.." Valerie began.

"Tomorrow." Brock replied as he covered her up and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." Valerie said.

"I love you too." Brock smiled, "Sweet dreams."

"You too." Valerie added.

Brock walked downstairs and to his refrigerator{I spelled it!} to get a ice cream. He was having a hard time deciding weather to get vanilla or an ice cream bar,.

"I'll take vanilla." Brock smiled when suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello?" Brock asked.

"Hey Brock." Ash said, "Tomorrow Mist and me are going to the fair want to come?"

"Well umm.. I'd have ask her first." Brock replied, _Please let it be in the afternoon, Val and me have stuff to do tomorrow night._

"It'll be tomorrow evening around six-pm okay?" Ash asked.

"Sure I'll ask her." Brock replied, "Got to go, bye." 

"Later Brock." Ash replied.

~Ash and Mist's side~

****

"You full?" Ash asked.

"Yep and you?" Misty replied.

"Too full." Ash smiled, "Let me see if I can get the ticket."

"Excuse me waiter. My *husband* needs to get the ticket." Misty smirked.

"Oh.. here you go." The waiter replied with a bit of sass in her voice, "Pay up front."

"Thanks." Misty smiled. As soon as the blonde waiter left Misty turned back to Ash with a smile on her face.

"Women." Ash sighed.

"Come on Ash, let's go pay then go by the beach." Misty suggested.

"Good idea." Ash replied, "I'll pay and you grab the kids."

"Okay." Misty replied as she picked up her purse.

As soon as they paid their bill and gathered everything up, they walked down the port that was constructed with wood and had a very beautiful view of the ocean at night.

"It's beautiful." Misty sighed dreamily.

"I'll buy it for you." Ash smiled.

"How?" Misty asked.

"Come with me." Ash replied.

Ash took her to a construction area where the cement was newly placed down for the construction of the new watching area. He got onto his knees and picked up a twig. With the twig he wrote a few words.

'This ocean belongs to Misty Ketchum'

"Ash..." Misty said.

"That's how." Ash smiled.

"I love you Ash." misty replied as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I told you, that you would own it." Ash smiled, "Anything else?"

"I already got you, so I guess I got everything." Misty replied.

"Guess?" Ash asked.

"Know." Misty rephrased.

"Come on let's get home before it gets too late." Ash ordered, "We got an early day tomorrow."

"Yeah." Misty yawned, "I'm so tired."

"We had a long day." Ash smiled, "I'll drive and you go onto sleep."

"Are you sure?" Misty asked.

"Sure as hell. I'm not letting my drunk wife drive." Ash smirked.

"Thanks." Misty replied, "Thanks for loving me."

"Why wouldn't I?" Ash asked.

"I have no clue." Misty smiled.

~Brock and Valerie's side~

****

"Hmm.. wonder what's on television." Brock said to himself. He guided himself through many channels finding it very, very boring.

"It's damn near midnight and nothing on." Brock yawned, "Figures."

Meanwhile..

Valerie was resting until she heard something downstairs. She slowly got from her bed and wandered downstairs there she saw her soon-to-be-husband lying on the ground sleeping.

__

Why does he always roll off the bed? Valerie thought to herself.

"Honey come on upstairs." Valerie instructed.

"Huh?" Brock yawned.

"Come on upstairs.." Valerie repeated.

"Oh okay." Brock replied as he stood up and started to walk upstairs, "You mean were going to..?"

"Well.." Valerie smiled, "Come on lover boy."

"After you honey." Brock smiled.

~Misty and Ash's side~

****

"Hmm.. wonder what's on the radio." Ash thought to himself.

He turned through the stations till he came to an interesting song.

You get me tossed up like a roller coaster,

You give me this crazy feeling deep down,

Baby when I'm lost,

All I have to do is look in your eyes, and I'm found.

You give me this feeling, 

I thought I'd never have,

But now that it's right before my eyes,

I have to reach out and grab it.

All of this time,

I can't believe I waited,

For the time, for the moment,

We dated.

To tell you the words that meant so much,

The words I knew were true,

The three words,

I love you.

I start to stutter,

And my tongue gets tied,

My boots start shaking,

When I look into your eyes.

****

Ash turned the radio off half way through the song once he heard Misty stir. He thought the song was waking her up. he was alone. he hated it. he always like to talk to Misty. She was so interesting to talk to, could always come up with such great topics. But when she's asleep it's always so quiet.

~Home Sweet Home... At last!~

****

"Honey wake up, were home." Ash said to his wife.

"Hmm?" Misty yawned, "Where are we?"

"Home." Ash repeated, "Come on in and go on up to bed."

"Alright." Misty replied, "Can you get the kids?"

"Yep, no problem." Ash replied, "Go on to bed."

"Alright." Misty sighed.

She did as told and slowly walked up to their bedroom as Ash placed Pikachu and Togepi in their beds. 

"What a long day.." Ash yawned.

With that he went downstairs and locked up the door and set up the alarm. He picked up Pikachu's stuffed toys and placed them in his living room toy chest. he walked back upstairs and into their room. He gazed at Misty. One word came into his mind.

Perfect.

He walked over to her and swiped off his shoes. He got under the blue silk sheets and rested his body next to hers.

"I love you." Ash yawned, "Sweet dreams."

"I love you too Ash." Misty replied, "Sweet dreams."

With that they fell asleep in their beautiful dream world full of magic and love. One thing, their dreams would always be perfect if they were with one another. 

~The Next Morning~

****

"Morning honey." Misty yawned.

"Hmm.." Ash replied, "Morning. What time is it?" 

"About ten am. Remember lunch?" Misty asked.

"Oh coarse let me have ten more minutes." Ash begged as he closed his eyes.

"No come on, Brock called and they're spending the day with us too." Misty informed, "They'll be over here in a n hour."

"Oh okay, let me take the guest shower in that case." Ash replied as he rubbed his eyes, "You can take ours."

"Thanks honey." Misty replied as she followed him to their bathrooms.

Misty walked into their bathroom which consisted of candles and romantic fragrance. It had a tub and a shower. The walls were of ceramic Poke'mon, Ash's choice of coarse. She undressed and walked into the shower. She turned on the hot water and stepped in slowly.

"Hmm.." Misty moaned, "feels so good."

"Hey Mist?" Ash asked as he tapped on the shower glass.

"Yeah?" Misty asked as she opened the glass door.

"Can I borrow the shampoo, We're all out in the guests." Ash asked.

"Come here." Misty smiled, "I bet I can do a better job of washing your hair than you can!" She pulled him into the shower after quickly pulling off his towel.

"Mmhmm.." Ash moaned, "I bet you can."

"Come here and grab the shampoo." Misty ordered. 

"Mist.." Ash whined as Misty scrubbed his hair with Strawberry shampoo.

"Your hairs going to smell so good." Misty commented.

"Hey after this can we do something else?" Ash asked curiously.

"Like what?" Misty asked.

"I don't know, have a little fun." Ash smiled.

"Later, right now your hair needs to be cleaned!" Misty yelled as she began to wash up and down his back.

"Lower.. lower.. ah.." Ash commanded.

"I'll lower your ass!" Misty yelled.

"I didn't know woman could do that." Ash pondered.

"Don't be dense." Misty sighed, "I put up with 6 years of that, don't start over again!"

Misty and Ash's bath time ended about thirty minutes later. They then got dressed in some comfortable clothes, preferably Nike. They waited downstairs for Brock and Valerie to arrive.

"Ring-ring-ring phone call!"

"Hello?" Misty asked.

"hey Mist.. Val and me will be over in about ten minutes, okay?" Brock asked.

"Sure, bye." Misty replied.

"Ciao." Brock added.

Misty hung up the phone and grabbed her purse and her cell phone.

"Take your cell phone, mine's low on battery." Misty instructed.

"Okay, it's in the kitchen can you grab it?" Ash asked.

"Uh-huh." Misty replied as she walked into the dim kitchen.

"Honk! Honk-honk!"

"Coming!" Misty yelled.

Valerie was standing on the side of the car. She was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a blue tee shirt. She had on blue sunglasses that matched Brocks. She popped a piece of gum in her mouth.

"Hey guys." Valerie greeted.

"Hi!" Misty replied.

"How's everything?" Valerie asked as she stepped into the car.

"Great, come on Ash!" Misty yelled.

Ash walked outside and locked up the door.

"Had to grab my sunglasses." Ash informed. He hopped in the back besides Misty {It was a convertible}.

"Where to?" Brock asked.

"Lunch, it's about noon." Misty replied.

"How bout Sammy's Buffet?" Valerie suggested.

"Sounds good." Ash replied.

"Okay Sammy's Buffet here we come!" Brock replied as he hit the gas.

"So what'd you guys do last night?" Misty asked.

"Umm.." Valerie stuttered, "Nothing much."

"Really?" Ash cocked an eyebrow.

"Heh.." Brock replied.

"Anyway, how bout we go to the movies after lunch, then to the fair?" Misty asked.

"What about the kids?" Ash asked.

"We can pick them up on our way to the fair." Brock suggested.

"Okay sounds good." Valerie agreed.

"Yep." Misty added, "o what's up with the wedding?"

"We're having a wedding coordinator come in on Monday." Brock explained.

"What place are you all going to have it at?" Misty asked.

"Well Val wants in Hawaii." Brock explained, "But I'm saying Paris is better."

"We don't even know how to speak Dutch!" Valerie argued.

"It's French!" Brock replied.

"Oh right, heh" Valerie stuttered.

"The Bahamas were nice." Ash inquired.

"Yeah it was amazing." Misty added, "The beach was always where I wanted to get married."

"Oh here we are." Brock announced.

During Lunch they chatted about parenting and Poke'mon, which Ash brought up many times. They talked about Brock's shop and their wedding. they ate simple meals because they didn't want to get sick at the fair. As usual Brock would make them get on all the rides. they had chosen on, 'Mindless games' for the movie they would go see after lunch. It was a very popular movie about romance and action. 

As they drove to the movies they stopped for gas and to pick up the Poke'mon cause traffic usually came around the time they would be heading to the fair. Pikachu and Togepi both had been ready for quite a while wondering where their parents were. They sat in Ash and Misty's lap on the way there. It was rather quiet on the drive to the movies but they would often chit chat about business and other such odds and ends.

The movie was rather how should we call it? Boring. The only exciting part was the sex scene in which case both Misty and Valerie covered up their men's eyes, in return both men were equally unhappy. They ate out on hotdogs and popcorn at the movies and afterwards played a few racing games in the movie arcade. Reminding them of their childhood that they longed for. Once Pikachu and Togepi's movie, 'Poke'mon the 14th movie' was over they all headed out for the fair.

"I can't wait for the rides!" Ash yelled.

"Hold on I smell strawberry." Valerie interrupted.

"Me too." Brock agreed.

"I guess I used a little too much Strawberry shampoo on him." Misty smiled.

"Oh la-la." Brock snickered.

"Shut up!" Misty growled.

"Sorry." Brock replied, "So where do we turn off?"

"I think on two ninety five, turn on Hodges then follow for five, ten minutes." Ash replied.

"Who would have thought that you of all people would know their way?" Misty asked.

"I'm not that dense.." Ash replied.

"I know." Misty smiled, "Your just mentally retarded."

"hey!" Ash yelled as he grabbed her and began tickling her.

"Ash stop it!" Misty giggled.

"Nope say you're sorry." Ash replied.

"Ash come on you know I hate being tickled." Misty said.

"Do I care?" Ash smiled, "Nope."

"I'm sorry Ash." Misty gave in. he suddenly stopped.

"I love you Mist." Ash said dreamily.

"Love you too." Misty smiled.

"Oh look there's the fair!" Ash whopped.

"Ruin the moment eh?' Misty asked.

"Sorry Misty, come on and let's get some tickets!" Ash yelled as he flung the door open.

"Ash! We got to park first!" Brock yelled.

"Oh right!" He replied as Ash closed the door.

"Stupid." Valerie giggled.

"Ain't it so?" Misty sighed.

As soon as they parked. Ash dragged Misty to the front gate and paid for their admissions. Brock and Valerie carried Pikachu and Togepi. 

"I'd like your fifty ticket deal. I need two sets." Ash yelled.

"Ash that's too many tickets!" Misty argued.

"Come on Mist.." Ash replied, "I want to have fun."

"Oh Alright Ash." Misty gave in, "Fifty that's it!"

"I'm going to but Valerie and Brock's tickets too." Ash explained.

"Okay." Misty nodded.

As soon as Brock and Valerie caught up they began to walk through the fair. In the first lane there were food shops. Then in the second there were dealers. In the third, fourth, and fifth there were rides.

"Can we go on the Ring of Fire?" Ash asked, "Can we? Can we?"

"Alright." Misty agreed, "Pikachu, watch Togepi okay?"

"Pi." Pikachu nodded.

Ash, Misty, Brock and Valerie all took their seats on the Ring of Fire. Fire in Ash's eyes as he waited for the ride to start.

"You ready baby?" Ash asked as he held onto her hand.

"Yep." Misty smiled.

The ride began to go and they started as usual. Left to right. Left to right till they got stuck at the top.

"Oh my God!" Valerie yelled as the ride began to go down.

"Wahoo!" Ash yelled.

"Alright!" Misty yelled.

"Faster!" Ash yelled.

"Oh.. I think I got to barf.." Brock replied.

Soon the ride ended and three out of four riders wanted to go again. Brock stood aside, a bit dizzy.

"You okay honey?" Valerie asked Brock.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Brock replied.

"Now to the Devil's Glow!" Ash yelled as he ran to a ride that was square shaped and was a flip ride. It went up but made you look down and when it went in reverse it made you look up. It went at speeds exceeding eighty miles per hour. With one look Brock stepped away.

"I think I'll sit this one out." Brock insisted.

"If you're sure." Valerie replied.

"Oh I'm sure." Brock replied.

The three got onto the ride sitting in the same row. Misty was shaking a bit.

"You okay?" Ash asked.

"Yeah I never been on this ride before." Misty gulped.

"If you want to get off it's okay." Ash explained.

"No I'll be fine." Misty replied. Ash put his arm around Misty's neck and held onto her.

"It'll be okay." Ash soothed her. The ride slowly began with a cloud of smoke forming around the ride.

The ride wasn't as bad as Misty thought. She actually enjoyed when she got stuck at the top. It gave her this calming feeling.

"You alright?" Ash asked her at the end of the ride.

"Better That ride was great!" Misty replied, "Can we go on the Ferris wheel now?"

"Of coarse!" Ash replied as he picked her up and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey guys were heading to the Ferris wheel coming?" Ash yelled.

"Sure!" Valerie replied as she dragged Brock behind her.

"We thought the kids would like it, they haven't been on anything yet." Ash explained as he handed the worker his tickets. Everyone piled into the one car like thing.

Misty and Ash sat on sat on one side. Valerie and Brock on the other. Togepi and Pikachu sat in Misty and Ash's lap. The gazed outside as the ride began to motion up. After while they were the group at the top. It was a very steep height.

"It's beautiful." Misty commented.

"Pika.." Pikachu added.

Ash wrapped his arms around her and pulled her head to his chest, "Having fun?"

"Yes." Misty replied, "Can we go on the bumper cars next?"

"That sounds fun." Brock replied as he held onto Valerie.

"We're going to kill you two in the cars!" Ash added.

"Right.. in your dreams." Brock commented.

"Don't ruin the moment." Misty explained. Ash smiled down to her and while they were at the top the nightly fireworks began to go off. Ash went into his dream mode and landed his lips on hers.

"I love you." Ash said dreamily.

"I love you too." Misty replied.

"Always and forever?" Ash asked.

"Always and forever." Misty nodded.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"We love you two too." Misty smiled.

The ride soon came to an end and they headed for the Bumper Cars. Good God what would happen here?

"Ash grab the blue one!" Misty yelled.

"Got it." Ash smiled, "I know you love blue."

"Better watch out!" Brock yelled as he started up his car. They sat face to face getting ready for a big compact smash.

"Ready.. set.. go!" the announcer started.

Ash and Misty in their bumper car hit the gas and drove for Brock and Valerie, but on their way got bumped by Pikachu and Togepi.

"Hey!" Ash cried, "I'm going to get you two!"

"Ash Brock's heading our way!" Misty screamed.

Quickly Ash turned and pressed the gas. They rammed into Brock and Valerie sending them flying. 

"Ha!" Ash said happily, "Now onto Pikachu!'

"Ash there's a kid coming at nine o' clock!" misty reported.

Once again Ash turned and rammed into the kid that was about eight years old. 

Finally the ride came to the end and everyone stepped out.

"Where to next?" Brock asked.

"Hmm.. how bout some games?" Ash suggested.

"Sounds good." Valerie replied.

"Ash are you going to win me an animal?" Misty asked.

"Aren't I already one?" Ash cocked an eyebrow.

"I mean a stuffed one!" Misty yelled.

"Of coarse." Ash replied, "Now where to first?"

"Let's go to the basketball game." Brock insisted.

"Alright, watch me win!" Ash smiled.

~Ten minutes later~

****

"Ash you spent twenty dollars, come on let's go to an easier game like Pop the balloon." Misty insisted.

"Here you can have me last ball." Ash said as he gave his last ball to her.

She shot.

Clear through the hoop.

"Ha! She good!" Brock whopped.

"I'll take the stuffed Pikachu." Misty said to the game owner, "Here Ash this for you." She gave him the stuffed Pikachu she had just won in the game. 

"Thanks." Ash smiled, "One more ball please."

The owner gave him a ball. Ash turned around an threw the ball backwards making it go perfectly in the goal.

"Whoa.." Brock said stunned.

"The stuffed Togepi." Ash told the owner, "Here Mist.. this is for you."

"Thank you." Misty smiled, "We have a few more tickets, where to next?"

"Can we get on the Ferris wheel again?" Valerie asked.

"I'd like that." Ash smiled.

"How bout this time on separate ones." Brock explained.

"I like that, Pikachu and Togepi. Mist and me and Val and you." Misty explained.

As they got in line Ash went to talk to the operator of the ride.

"Hey since no one's on besides us do you think you could keep us at the top for a while. I'll pay you." Ash asked.

"Sure, ten bucks." the worker agreed.

Ash gave him a ten dollar bill., "About an extra fifteen minutes, okay?"

"Good." Ash agreed.

They got in their separate ones and rode to the top. they stayed up there for quite a while.

"What's going on?" Misty asked.

"I paid the man to keep us up here for a while." Ash explained, "Since you like it so much."

End of Chapter 7

To be continued...

Thank you for all the reviews I got so far! Thank you so much. Last time I checked I only need 38 more! Please review this one too!

Love,

Sabrina

(z^;^z) Ash

and

(o*;*o) Pikachu

2001 works.


End file.
